Speak politely to an enraged dragon
by Valeria Penhallow
Summary: Cuando el sello que mantiene al Kyuubi encerrado en el interior de Naruto amenaza con romperse, Hatake Kakashi será puesto al frente de un equipo encargado de encontrar a los únicos capaces de ayudarles, seres de leyenda entre los que encontrará a un joven sacerdote capaz de salvar mucho más que el destino de un niño pequeño. YAOI. KAKAIRU.
1. Prólogo

**RESUMEN REAL:** «Dice una antigua leyenda ya casi olvidada que, cuando el mundo fue creado, los elementos primordiales para la vida, el agua, el fuego, la tierra y el aire, poseían espíritus tan salvajes y libres que, finalmente, tomaron forma propia y se alzaron como dragones.»

Así inicia esta historia, con una leyenda, un cuento para niños. Pero toda moraleja cuya historia ha sido suavizada para los oídos más sensibles tiene inicios oscuros. La de este relato no es menos. Desconocidos para unos y perseguidos por otros, los Kantoku, seres humanos con espíritu de dragón han vivido durante mucho tiempo escondidos.

Ahora, y tras mil matanzas, ya quedan muy pocos. Sin embargo, cuando el sello del Kyūbi amenace con romperse, Sarutobi Hiruzen deberá enviar a sus mejores hombres en busca de las únicas personas que pueden ayudarles. Hatake Kakashi será el encargado principal de lograr que la misión sea un éxito. Con lo que no contaba era con encontrarse con un joven sacerdote que vuelva a hacerle creer en cuentos de hadas, en historias para niños y en leyendas.

 **NOTAS:** ¡Hola! Aquí está la historia larga (calculo que unos 10 capítulos más o menos) que venía prometiendo de un tiempo a esta parte. Decir que no está finalizada, pero sí algo adelantada. Sin embargo, quería ver qué acogida tendría, así que hoy os dejaré el prólogo y el primer capítulo.

En fin, si tenéis cualquier tipo de duda o algo por el estilo, no dudéis en preguntar y las críticas (constructivas) siempre serán bienvenidas, así que no seáis tímidos y dejad reviews, que los fanfickers vivimos de esto.

Finalmente mencionar que esta historia está especialmente escrita para la Comunidad KakaIrukaka de Facebook.

Psdta.: la imagen de cabecera no sé de quién es. estoy intentando hacerme con el nombre de su autor/autora. En cuanto lo sepa, todos los derechos y aplausos le serán concedidos explícitamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **.**

« _Dice una antigua leyenda ya casi olvidada que, cuando el mundo fue creado, los elementos primordiales para la vida, el agua, el fuego, la tierra y el aire, poseían espíritus tan salvajes y libres que, finalmente, tomaron forma propia y se alzaron como dragones. Pero incluso las criaturas inmortales se despiden del mundo llegado el momento._

 _El dragón de la tierra, un buen día se quedó dormido soñando con su padre Sol, escuchando a su hermana la lluvia. Ya nunca más volvió a abrir los ojos, su cuerpo convertido en montañas, su aliento, nutriendo de vida los primeros brotes._

 _El dragón del aire, capaz de escuchar las voces que el viento traía consigo, terminó enamorado de la voz de una muchacha. A penas era un susurro, pero era suficiente para hacer a su antiguo corazón latir. Sin poder evitarlo, el dragón del viento comenzó a perseguir aquél susurro, pero el viento siempre era más rápido y nunca era capaz de alcanzarlo, así que cada vez voló más y más deprisa, hasta que su cuerpo se desvaneció en el cielo, volviendo a su forma incorpórea. Dicen los ancianos que hay unos vientos llamados aulladores, que los más fieros de todos son, pues el dragón todavía hoy intenta alcanzar aquella voz que en un susurro le enamoró._

 _El dragón del fuego y el dragón del agua crearon lazos con los humanos, totalmente fascinados por aquellos extraños seres bípedos. Pero no todos los humanos querían aprender de ellos. Algunos tan solo ansiaban su poder, no su sabiduría. Así pues, ambos dragones se unieron en espíritu a aquellos humanos que más lealtad y pureza habían demostrado hasta entonces. Habiendo cedido sus habilidades, las voces de los dragones quedaron silenciadas en la oscuridad consciente de sus guardianes. Desde entonces, cada heredero de los dos primeros Kantoku, pues dicho nombre recibirían estos guardianes, poseería su propio Seishin, un retazo de lo que en su día fueron los grandes espíritus del fuego y del agua._

 _Pero antes de que las leyendas pasen a ser leyendas, primero son historia, primero son verdades, lecciones del pasado. Es el olvido, el egoísmo y la estupidez lo que convierte la verdad que inicia el ciclo en un simple cuento para niños. Durante años, los descendientes de los primeros Kantoku fueron perseguidos por sus habilidades. Algunos Kantoku lograron huir; otros murieron, pues rumores sobre los poderes curativos que poseía la sangre de los Kantoku dio inicio incluso a peligrosas sectas… Pasaron mil desgracias para muchos de los Guardianes Seishin. Pero otros se unieron, creando sus propios clanes e iniciando linajes lo suficientemente poderosos como para que aquellos que les perseguían les dejaran en paz._

 _Los Kantoku, los pocos que quedaban, ahora ya dispersados por el mundo entero, parecían haber encontrado la paz. Sin embargo, la Primera guerra mundial shinobi no tardó en estallar y los clanes más fuertes de algunas zonas trataron de reunir a todos los Kantoku posibles bajo la afirmación de que buscaban el amparo de sus aldeas. Muchos Kantoku acudieron a la llamada, su naturaleza protectora latiendo con fuerza. Quizás había llegado el momento de dejar de esconderse y demostrar al mundo que no eran presas de caza o monstruos, sino guardianes de vida y transmisores de conocimiento._

 _Pero la realidad distaba de aquella inocente excusa… Los grandes clanes ninja creían que mediante los Kantoku y sus Seishin, podrían invocar a los dos dragones legendarios y, de este modo, ganar la guerra. Cuando los Kantoku se enteraron de esto, desertaron, siendo desde entonces marcados como traidores y perseguidos como tales. Solo sobrevivieron unos pocos, que lograron confundirse con la población civil y ninja. Con el paso de los años, los cuatro dragones pasaron a ser un mito y sus herederos, los Guardianes Seishin, una leyenda._

 _Aquellos países que no habían sabido nunca de la existencia de los Kantoku simplemente dejaron que los rumores y las historias rozaran sus oídos sin más preocupación, pero aquellos que eran conocedores de la existencia y las habilidades de los Kantoku nunca desistieron en su empeño, siempre ansiando un poder que ni siquiera les correspondía_ ».

La voz de Jiraya dejó paso al silencio. Sarutobi Hiruzen no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Durante la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, en la que su maestro Tobirama había perecido tras designarle a él como sucesor al puesto de Hokage, se habían escuchado rumores sobre una fuerza descomunal que Kirigakure (la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla –País del agua―) y Kumogakure (Aldea Oculta de las Nubes –País del Rayo―) pretendían emplear para ganar la guerra, pero, como finalmente no ocurrió nada fuera de lo común, las noticias terminaron olvidándose.

―Tu contacto en Kirigakure… ¿Es fiable?― preguntó Hiruzen a su alumno. Jiraya asintió.

―Yo mismo he visto a su Seishin ―. Kakashi lo miró estupefacto y la pipa que el Hokage tanto amaba fumar cayó de los labios del gobernante. Jiraya contuvo las ganas de reír.― Sí, yo también reaccioné así cuando lo vi.

―Pero ¿podrá ayudar a Naruto?― cuestionó Kakashi cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa.

―Bueno, por lo que mi contacto dice, algunos de los primeros Jinchūriki buscaron la ayuda de los Kantoku en ocasiones para aprender a controlar a las bestias. Al parecer, los Seishin poseen la habilidad de atravesar cualquier cuerpo y ver en el interior del alma. Dicen que son seres capaces tanto de calmar como de destruir espíritus, incluso si estos son malignos, por eso mismo muchos Kantoku terminaron dedicándose al sacerdocio. No obstante…― Jiraya suspiró. Tras pensar durante varios segundos en la mejor forma de explicar la cuestión, continuó.

»Según la información que me ha hecho llegar, cuanto más puro es el linaje de un Kantoku, más poderoso es su Seishin. Y después de semejante matanza por parte de los grandes clanes ninja de Kirigakure y Kumogakure, quedaron muy pocos Kantoku que pudieran unirse con otros semejantes a ellos y, así, continuar un linaje que permitiera la continuación de los Seishin. Hoy en día, tan solo quedan tres clanes de Kantoku en Kirigakure… Aunque no sé muy bien si se le puede llamar clan a unos pocos supervivientes escondidos…

―Escondidos… Cómo no…― musitó Hiruzen, quien empezaba a encontrar todo demasiado fácil.

―Tengo entendido que incluso aquellos que ya habían cambiado de vida después de la primera matanza, se trasladaron y cambiaron sus nombres de nuevo tras la última. De eso hace ya más de veinte años.

―Y ¿ese contacto tuyo nos recibirá?―preguntó Kakashi. Al fin y al cabo, estaban hablando de los supervivientes de lo que podría ser una raza propia que se ha pasado casi 100 años huyendo, escondiéndose y siendo masacrada. Era ingenuo pensar que alguien así fuera a salir a la luz sin más, sobre todo si el País del Agua y el País del Rayo todavía guardaban con tanto recelo el secreto de la existencia de semejantes seres. Si alguien se enteraba de que tan precioso secreto había llegado a Konoha, Kakashi estaba seguro de que esas dos naciones no tardarían en hacer alguna estupidez que pusiera en peligro la delicada paz que se mantenía entre los distintos países tras la última guerra shinobi. Debían de tener en cuenta que no solo se jugaban la vida de Naruto en esta empresa, sino también las vidas de aquellos a los que pretendían pedir ayuda, así como los frágiles acuerdos de paz internacionales.

―Él no, pero no porque no quiera ayudar. Si no quisiera hacerlo, hubiese bastado con ignorar mi mensaje. Al parecer, su Seishin es demasiado débil y no puede penetrar el alma de ciertas personas. Resultado de mezclar la sangre Kantoku con simple sangre humana, supongo- razonó Jiraya. ―Sin embargo, me ha dado el nombre de la ciudad en la que antiguamente residía uno de los clanes Kantoku más poderosos, el clan Hisakawa. Tras la última matanza Kantoku, se declaró que el clan había quedado completamente exterminado; al menos, de forma oficial. Mi contacto sabe de buena tinta que el último Hisakawa, un niño de apenas unos 5 años por aquél entonces, sobrevivió.

»Cuando la noticia del fin del clan se expandió por Kirigakure, los Kantoku que quedaban perdieron toda esperanza, puesto que el can Hisakawa, junto al Shimizu, eran los únicos que, pese a estar ya casi extintos, poseían todavía la suficiente pureza de linaje como para mantener vivo el legado de sus antepasados. Sin embargo, esa misma noche pasó algo extraño: mi contacto recibió la visita de un dragón de ojos dorados en sueños. Tan solo los Seishin lo suficientemente poderosos pueden viajar a través de los sueños, del mismo modo que solo ellos pueden penetrar el alma de las personas. Pero, sobre todo, solo los Seishin del clan Hisakawa poseían ojos dorados.

―Así supieron que el último Hisakawa seguía con vida― supuso Kakashi. Jiraya asintió.

―En cuanto lo encontraron supusieron que los ANBU del Mizukage debieron haber confundido al pequeño con otro niño o lo creyeron muerto. En cualquier caso, sacaron de allí a la criatura y se la llevaron. Mi contacto no podía criar al niño; su Seishin no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder enseñarle de forma útil a un niño cuyo espíritu poseía semejantes aptitudes, así que lo llevó junto a uno de los últimos miembros del clan Shimizu, que lo acogió como su alumno.

―Entonces, ¿esos dos podrán salvar a Naruto?― preguntó el Hokage.

―Eso creo, maestro― le respondió el ermitaño―. Si el Seishin que vi aquella vez se supone que no es tan fuerte como el de esos dos que mi contacto menciona en su carta… Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme hasta qué punto… Podríamos estar hablando de seres tan fuertes como los propios Jinchūriki…

―Seres de leyenda, ¿eh?― resopló Hiruzen, divertido.

― ¿Señor?

―Tranquilo, Kakashi. Tan solo encuentro la situación divertida desde un punto de vista irónicamente retorcido… Sobre todo por una cuestión… Jiraya― llamó el Hokage a su alumno mientras posaba los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazaba los dedos de las manos en un gesto que invocaba paciencia―, ¿cómo es que conociste tú a un Kantoku?― El ermitaño respondió inconscientemente con aquella sonrisa de connotaciones no muy inocentes que se posó sobre sus labios. Su maestro suspiró.― ¿Cómo diablos es que te confía a ti toda esa información? –La sonrisa tan solo creció, esta vez acompañada de un leve sonrojo. Sarutobi comenzaba a sentir la vena de su frente palpitar, pero entonces se fijó en Kakashi. Para cualquier civil, el joven y fuerte shinobi ni siquiera se habría movido. Quizás un ninja promedio podría haber notado la inclinación de su cabeza y el leve pliegue en la máscara que dejaba percibir la sonrisa que el peliplateado escondía. Pero Sarutobi Hiruzen era el Hokage de Konoha y había visto prácticamente crecer a ese joven… Pero sobre todo había visto ese maldito libro naranja que siempre andaba leyendo el último Hatake. Y por eso mismo Hiruzen sabía que la conversación no podría terminar en nada bueno o remotamente cercano a santo si dejaba que los recuerdos de Jiraya continuaran inundando su memoria de imágenes indebidas que seguramente no tardaría en compartir con Kakashi.

― ¡Suficiente!― exclamó el Hokage tras dar un puñetazo sobre la mesa que puso firmes a sus soldados. El anciano respiró profundamente.― Entiendo que prefiero no saber el carácter de vuestro… encuentro… y creo entender también que, si viste a un Seishin y sigues con vida –o al menos con todas las pares de tu cuerpo intactas-, es que peleó contigo, no contra ti… ―Jiraya asintió, _demasiado_ contento para el gusto de su maestro.

El viejo suspiró.― ¿Por qué será que los pervertidos siempre hacen bando?― se preguntó a sí mismo en un susurro. Kakashi y Jiraya tuvieron la decencia de apartar la mirada.

Horas más tarde, el Tercer Hokage había armado una misión extraoficial con un equipo de cuatro hombres formado por Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Shiranui Genma y Yamato para llevar a Naruto a Kamisama no sosu, una de las islas más pequeñas del País del Agua, así como la más cercana al país del Fuego. La isla en la que residían las únicas personas capaces de salvar a Naruto.


	2. Capítulo I: Kamisama no sosu

**Capítulo I: kamisama no sosu**

Después de tres días viajando a máxima velocidad a través del País del Fuego, el equipo liderado por Kakashi por fin había llegado al puerto desde el cual tomarían el ferri que les llevaría hasta Kamisama no sosu. Antes de entrar en la pequeña ciudad costera, el equipo cambió sus ropas por unas de aspecto civil. Al fin y al cabo, cuatro hombres acompañados de un niño de cinco años podían llamar la atención dado el caso, pero no tanto como cuatro ninjas de una nación no tan amiga como los Acuerdos pretendían hacer parecer.

Kakashi suspiró. Estaba cansado. Asuma le miró con simpatía mientras le daba una larga calada a su cigarro. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó Genma.

―He hablado con el encargado del puerto y dice que el próximo ferri sale mañana a primera hora de la mañana. Esta noche podremos descansar –dijo el tokubetsu jonin.

Kakashi asintió. Escondieron las bolsas con los uniformes de Konoha, manteniendo con ellos únicamente sus hitai-ate, que escondieron en las ropas y los bultos que llevaban para aparentar ser simples comerciantes y se adentraron en la ciudad. En cuanto consiguieron una habitación en uno de los moteles, los cuatro cayeron prácticamente rendidos; los días de viaje sin apenas descanso por fin pasándoles factura.

―Dormid vosotros. Yo haré la primera guardia.- dijo Yamato. Sus compañeros no necesitaron muchos más avisos; en cuanto se metieron en lo futones, quedaron completamente fuera de combate. Yamato temió por un momento que los ronquidos de Asuma despertaran al pequeño Naruto, pero el niño no parecía tener el sueño ligero si era capaz de soportar semejantes aullidos.

Yamato lo miró con tristeza. Él, que había sido uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru, entendía mejor que nadie lo que era que no te vieran como un ser humano, sino como una herramienta ―o un monstruo, en el caso de Naruto. Todo ello aunque tú nunca hubieras pedido nada de todo aquello por lo que otros te hicieron pasar.

Un leve movimiento a su izquierda le sacó de sus pensamientos. Ah, Kakashi no podía dormir.

―Deberías descansar, senpai. Las ilusiones bajo las que mantienes dormido a Naruto están drenando tu energía. Si sigues así, pronto estarás en tu límite.

―Ya lo sé… Si tan solo el Sharingan no consumiera tanto chakra…―le respondió en un susurro el peliplateado que, después de intentar buscar una posición más cómoda sin éxito alguno, se sentó en el futón, las sábanas completamente revueltas alrededor de su cintura.

―Te preocupa Naruto―. No era una pregunta, por supuesto. Para cualquiera que tuviera dos ojos y un cerebro habría sido más que evidente el instinto asesino que irradió Kakashi cuando se encontró con aquél diminuto niño tirado en el suelo inconsciente y con la cabeza sangrando. Yamato y él iban de camino a uno de los campos de entrenamiento cuando una gran conmoción se desató. Un chakra rojo que exhalaba odio se hizo tan notable en apenas unos pocos segundos que, para cuando Yamato y Kakashi lograron abrirse paso entre la marabunta que huía aterrorizada, un equipo ANBU ya se había hecho cargo de la situación.

Nadie sabía muy bien cómo había ocurrido, lo único cierto era que Naruto había estado actuando raro toda la semana, según los encargados del orfanato. La esposa de Yamanaka Inoichi, que había visto el suceso, relató a los ANBU que desde la floristería vio a unos niños meterse con Naruto, uno de los cuales incluso llegó a tirarle una piedra a la cabeza. La mujer, pese a tener miedo del Jinchūriki, no estaba dispuesta a permitir violencia sobre un niño tan pequeño y decidió intervenir. Pero antes de poder hacer nada, el chakra del nueve colas se desató y la mujer, aterrorizada, no supo más que dar la voz de alarma. Los niños, sin saber reaccionar, le tiraron una segunda piedra con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarle inconsciente al darle en la frente. Entonces llegaron los ANBU y, tras ellos, Kakashi y Yamato.

Yamato había servido bajo las órdenes de Kakashi en muchas ocasiones y estaba seguro de poder decir que pocas veces había visto a su senpai en semejante estado de furia. En cuanto la señora Yamanaka explicó los hechos, Kakashi tomó en brazos a Naruto y partió hacia el hospital mientras Yamato iba con los ANBU a poner al Tercero al corriente de la situación. Tras aquello, esperaron un par de días a que Naruto, custodiado por un equipo de ANBU las 24 horas, despertara, pero cada vez que lo hacía, el chakra rojo se hacía presente y en seguida volvía a caer inconsciente. El Hokage hizo llamar a Jiraya; su alumno, muy interesado y cultivado en los sellos, sabría algo al respecto y, con un poco de suerte, podría solucionar lo que fuese que estuviera mal.

No pasaron ni tres días cuando Jiraya apareció por las puertas de Konoha. Cuál fue la sorpresa de todos cuando Jiraya anunció que el sello del zorro de nueve colas se estaba rompiendo. Tras analizarlo, Jiraya reparó en algo que nadie había notado nunca. El sello estaba incompleto. A penas faltaba un trazo para que estuviera finalizado, pero el ermitaño supuso que, a diferencia de lo que todo el mundo había creído todos estos años, Kushina murió antes de poder terminarlo. Todo eso suponía un nuevo escenario para Konoha, pues, sin saberlo, Naruto era, más que un continente, una bomba con temporizador. Un sello de contención sin acabar era como una maldición, les explicó Jiraya, pues cuando el sello finalmente se rompía, aquello que se había mantenido bajo llave regresaba al mundo causaba muchos más daños. Y es que, un sello de esas características mal hecho desestabilizaba tanto al continente como al contenido.

El ermitaño lo intentó todo, pero era imposible. La única solución que se le ocurría era rehacer el sello, pero, para ello, tendría que quitar el inacabado y hacer uno nuevo. Algo así no podía hacerse si el Jinchūriki era un niño tan pequeño que se encontraba en semejante estado; Naruto seguramente no sobreviviría y el zorro de nueve colas no era algo que pudiese sellarse dentro de cualquier objeto o persona. Al final, Jiraya tiró de sus contactos más fiables. Todos contestaron, pero solo un viejo amigo del País de Agua fue capaz de darle algo con lo que empezar: los Kantoku. Por supuesto, todo lo que este contacto le hizo llegar a Jiraya iba codificado; al fin y al cabo, uno no se pasa años huyendo y escondiéndose para que lo encuentren de la forma más estúpida.

¡Qué alegría se llevó Jiraya cuando se dio cuenta de que las codificaciones coincidían con las páginas y ciertas letras de cada párrafo impar de todas sus novelas! Yamato todavía podía escuchar a Sandaime-sama suspirar con resignación, sobre todo porque Jiraya había caído en la cuenta al ver a Kakashi leer _Icha Icha Violence_. Los mensajes eran largos, por supuesto, así que tardaron varios días en decodificarlos. Y, además, solo cuando el Hokage se comprometió a proteger a los Kantoku a través de uno de los mensajes de Jiraya, el contacto dio por fin todos los detalles necesarios para llevar a cabo un buen trabajo.

Mientras ultimaban los detalles de la misión, Jiraya les dijo todo lo que necesitaban saber. Asubarai Kankyo era el nombre de su contacto, nombre que el propio Kankyo había decidido dar a conocer entre los ninjas que estuvieran a cargo de esta misión, pues los Kantoku que iban a necesitar seguramente no confiarían en ellos de buenas a primeras. Kankyo advertía en sus mensajes que Kamisama no sosu era algo así como territorio neutral entre la Nación del fuego y la del agua a pesar de estar en territorio del Mizukage, pues era una isla muy pequeña que contaba con una sola aldea, tan solo protegida por el antiguo templo de Tamashi, así que presentarse como ninjas de Konoha solo serviría para que los habitantes de la aldea y los sacerdotes del templo, no acostumbrados a la presencia de shinobi, los vieran como amenazas potenciales. Por otro lado, sería en dicho templo donde tendrían que buscar al sacerdote principal, Nakamura Kazuo, y a su pupilo, Umino Iruka.

―Senpai, si tanto te has preocupado por Naruto todos estos años, ¿por qué no lo adoptaste? ― Kakashi suspiró. De haber sido cualquier otra persona, seguramente Kakashi le hubiera callado con una mirada fría, pero este era Yamato, que antes había sido Tenzo y antes de eso había sido Kinoe… Y antes de Kinoe solo hubo un bebé demasiado ocupado intentando sobrevivir en el laboratorio de Orochimaru. Kakashi sabía que Yamato jamás preguntaba nada innecesario, que siempre eran cuestiones totalmente carentes de voluntad dañina alguna. Porque Yamato era lo suficientemente responsable para tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, pero a veces el niño que nunca se le permitió ser salía a cuestionar el mundo a su alrededor con voz curiosa.

―Quería hacerlo. Es el hijo de mi maestro, así como un héroe de Konoha, del mismo modo que lo fueron todos aquellos que perecieron la noche del ataque del nueve colas. La reacción que la gente terminó teniendo era simplemente natural. El ser humano teme lo que no entiende y, en cierto modo, lo comprendo. A veces el instinto de supervivencia nos impulsa a hacer ciertas cosas, y solo eso es lo que nos mantiene con vida. Como shinobi, entiendo eso mejor que nadie… Por eso le pedí al Tercero que me permitiera adoptar a Naruto antes de que alguien atentara contra su vida, pero en un momento en el que la villa había perdido un gran número de efectivos, Konoha tendría a bastantes contrarios observándola de cerca. Si a eso le sumamos que yo mismo me he ganado mis propios enemigos a lo largo de los años, quizás no fuese muy buena idea que yo, alumno de Cuarto Hokage, adoptara a un niño que es su viva imagen. Un niño que, además, se acababa de convertir en el nuevo Jinchūriki del zorro de nueve colas… No, que yo lo adoptara tan solo atraería la atención hacia él. No era necesario ponerlo en peligro dejando que los enemigos de Konoha se enteraran de la existencia del hijo maldito del difunto Hokage.

―Hasta el viejo quería traerlo a casa― susurró Asuma más dormido que despierto―, pero…

―Es triste ― habló Genma por primera vez. Por su voz, nunca había estado dormido―. Tanta gente quiere protegerlo, pero al final nadie hace nada para evitar que un pobre crío quede en manos de unos aldeanos… ―Una sonrisa agria se instaló en los labios del Tokubetsu Jonin. Asuma gruñó, malhumorado no tanto por la conversación en sí, sino por la impotencia y la hipocresía que había surgido alrededor de un niño inocente.

El silencio inundó la habitación. Genma por fin se quedó quieto por completo, así que seguramente por fin se habría dormido, y Asuma volvió a roncar como los osos.

―No entiendo cómo Kurenai lo soporta…―musitó Yamato con una mueca.

―Le llaman amor… Aunque quizás lo estén confundiendo con sordera.

Naruto se removió en sueños, llamando la atención de ambos adultos. Kakashi sonrió ante la cara que puso Yamato.

―Cuidado, Yamato, estás cayendo por el crío…

Yamato se sonrojó hasta las orejas y Kakashi, satisfecho con la reacción de su kōhai, se volvió a acomodar en el futón dispuesto a descansar. Si Naruto despertaba, Yamato lo retendría en una de sus prisiones de madera hasta que el pequeño rubio se volviese a desmayar. Hacía ya doce horas que Kakashi no había tenido que emplear el Sharingan gracias a que el niño apenas podía mantenerse unos pocos segundos despierto y, aunque Kakashi agradeciera el descanso, todas las horas que el pequeño rubio se pasaba durmiendo sin ayuda de ningún jutsu no podían ser buena señal.

* * *

El viaje en ferri duró apenas dos horas. Al estar en el borde del en la frontera del País del Agua, la niebla y el mal tempo no eran problemas para la navegación, por lo que el trayecto fue tranquilo e incluso relajante a pesar de las circunstancias. Aunque Yamato iba a necesitar un estómago nuevo para cuando volvieran a Konoha.

Kamisama no sosu estaba a un kilómetro de ser considerada diminuta. El puerto y la aldea ocupaban gran parte de su territorio, aunque el templo, situado en lo alto de la montaña, guardaba para sí un gran pedazo. En conjunto, era un entorno maravilloso que, dado su clima mediterráneo, poseía una profusa vegetación, así como unas aguas lo suficientemente cálidas como para atraer ciertas especies acuáticas que el equipo pocas veces había visto.

Asuma, con los brazos prácticamente dormidos por cargar a Naruto durante todo el camino, le pasó el pequeño a Kakashi, que lo cargó sobre su espalda. Naruto se removió en sueños buscando la posición más cómoda, lo que provocó que los jonin contuvieran el aliento, pero pronto volvió a entrar en un sueño profundo y los mayores reanudaron la marcha.

La gente de la aldea, acostumbrada al constante ir y venir de comerciantes y pescadores, ni siquiera prestó atención al grupo de extranjeros. Lo único posiblemente reseñable fue, quizás, cuando dos niños totalmente idénticos el uno al otro se burlaron de Kakashi por el parche bajo el que ocultaba el sharingan y por la forma de su pelo. La molestia del peliplateado fue creciendo hasta que los mocosos empezaron a correr a su alrededor llamándolo espantapájaros. Para entonces, Yamato decidió hacer gala de aquello que llaman buen compañerismo y hacer una de sus muecas tan famosas, que asustó lo suficiente a los mocosos como para que salieran corriendo. Asuma y Genma, por su parte, ni siquiera intentaban disimular sus risas.

"Y dicen que quien tiene un amigo tiene un tesoro…" Pensó Kakashi mirándoles con rencor, pero, entonces, Asuma se atragantó con su propio cigarrillo y la risa de Genma se volvió tan histérica que el tokubetsu jonin no podía siquiera respirar. Yamato, como el buen samaritano que era, fue a socorrer al hijo del Hokage. "Quizás…" Añadió para sí mismo Kakashi, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios tras la bufanda bajo la que escondía la parte inferior de su rostro. Asuma sabía perfectamente cuál iba a ser el próximo chiste de moda en Konoha.

Dejaron la ciudad atrás y, tras pasar un antiguo puente de madera, llegaron a las faldas de la montaña, donde una gran escalinata flanqueada por un espeso bosque daba paso al enorme templo shintō. Cuando llegaron a la cima de las escaleras, se quedaron completamente embelesados. Aquél lugar era un pequeño paraíso; la calma y la tranquilidad que rezumaba hacía olvidar el bullicio de la aldea, como si el templo tuviera voluntad propia para decidir que nada debía perturbar el descanso de los dioses. Para los shinobi, soldados letales entrenados para que su cuerpo reaccionara como una mortífera arma ante cualquier elemento extraño, encontrar un sitio así era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Pero la paz duró poco. Todo pasó tan rápido, que ni siquiera supieron cómo había ocurrido. En cuanto Kakashi franqueó el magnífico torii, abrasador chakra rojo comenzó a brotar del pequeño cuerpo de Naruto. El niño, completamente poseído por el zorro de nueve colas, se deshizo del agarre de Kakashi, que lo había mantenido pegado a su cuerpo en el momento en el que sintió al niño forcejear, todo ello a pesar de la monstruosa quemadura que se empezaba a formar en su espalda. Yamato invocó su Mokuton para encerrar a Naruto en una jaula de madera, pero el Jinchūriki esquivaba cualquier ataque con velocidad pasmosa.

En ese momento, y para sorpresa de los cuatro jonin, el templo fue rodeado de una serie de sellos que parecían dibujarse solos en el aire en trazos de luz violácea. El anillo de símbolos empezó a vibrar y, entonces, partir de las ondas de chakra, empezó a levantarse una barrera que cubrió el templo como una cúpula de cristal. El Jinchūriki intentó atravesarla, pero la barrera reaccionó lanzándolo varios metros en el aire.

-¿Quién osa perturbar la paz de este santo lugar?- Preguntó una voz añeja pero fuerte que retumbó por todo el lugar. En la entrada de uno de los apartamentos laterales más grandes que flanqueaban el patio del templo, un anciano miraba la escena que ante él se desarrollaba con una mirada que advertía consejo sobre una respuesta rápida y, sobretodo, aceptable. Por sus ropajes, los cuatro shinobi entendieron que se trataba del sumo sacerdote. El hombre, a pesar de rondar probablemente los setenta años, poseía un físico y una altura imponentes. Una espesa ceja blanca se arqueó en un gesto de paciencia.

-Ah, nosotros… -empezó Yamato, totalmente descolocado por los inesperados sucesos. Pero antes de poder hilar una respuesta coherente, Naruto se lanzó contra el viejo que, sorprendido por semejante ser, se apartó de su camino esquivando los ataques con una afinidad que hablaba de un pasado no tan religioso como el que debería indicar su rango.

Yamato aprovechó que Naruto estaba entretenido con el viejo sacerdote para crear una nueva prisión de madera que, esta vez, sí logró atrapar al Jinchūriki. Genma lanzó una aguja empapada de un fuerte anestésico que noqueó a Naruto. Una vez inconsciente, el espíritu del nueve colas se retiró al fondo de su prisión, dejando que el cuerpo del pequeño cayese inerte en el suelo.

-¡Maestro!- se escuchó resonar una nueva voz con tono alarmado. Una delgada figura de cabello largo emergió de otro de los módulos del templo y se acercó. El joven se quedó perplejo ante la escena. Las salvaguardas del templo activadas, su maestro en una posición que denotaba disposición para la lucha, un niño enjaulado y cuatro hombres que pese a vestir como civiles portaban armas de gran calidad con una gracia que hablaba de habilidades que no estaban al alcance de cualquiera… Espera, ¿un niño enjaulado?

El sacerdote miró a los extranjeros con suspicacia, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la pequeña y débil figura de Naruto, sus facciones se suavizaron. El anciano suspiró con pesadez.

-Prepara té, Iruka, creo que tenemos invitados. Y tú, el del jutsu de madera, haz desaparecer ese cachivache ahora mismo. Ningún Jinchūriki será tratado como una bestia de circo en mi templo.


	3. Capítulo II: memorias en la oscuridad

Atención asteriscos (*):

-oka-san: modo de referirse a las mujeres que están a cargo de los locales de compañía de los barrios rojos japoneses antiguamente, por ejemplo. Un equivalente sería el de "madame".

\- "And sometimes, you are going to be as fierce as a dragon armed in scales of impenetrable gold and sometimes you are going to be as vulnerable as a lamb, soft and comforting in newborn wool. Both versions of you are needed. Both versions of you are beautiful. ―Nikita Gill.

* * *

 **PARTE I**

―Así que os envía Asubarai Kankyo…

Kakashi asintió. En aquellos instantes se encontraban en lo que suponían era la sala en la que recibían a las visitas oficiales ambos monjes, dado la austera pero elegantemente cuidada decoración de la estancia. Asuma, Genma y Yamato, atendiendo al rango de Kakashi como capitán de esta misión, se sentaron un paso por detrás de él. Frente al peliplateado, el monje principal, envuelto en esa aura de poderosa fuerza que, curiosamente, causaba más respeto que miedo.

―Que las salvaguardas se hayan activado por sí solas dice mucho de la sed de sangre de ese niño rubio… O mejor dicho, de ese demonio que lleva dentro…

Los cuatro ninja se tensaron a penas visiblemente, pero fue suficiente para hacer sonreír levemente al anciano, que volvió a evaluarlos tan detenidamente y sin dejar que ningún tipo de emoción se reflejase en sus facciones o acciones, con los ojos tan fríos y calculadores, que los jonin tuvieron la impresión de estar siendo examinados para ir a la guerra.

―Debo reconocer que habéis hecho bien en ir de cabeza a un templo…

―Kankyo dio toda la información necesaria para encontraros en cuanto supo de la situación― aseguró Yamato.

―Y debo entender que os la dio por las buenas; nunca por las malas… Ah, creo que desde que se firmaron los Acuerdos así es como se reconoce el término "tortura". Por favor, corregidme si me equivoco.― Dijo el monje con total pasividad pero con los ojos afilados como navajas.

―Señor, le aseguro que la información obtenida de Asubarai-san se consiguió sin nada más que pura confianza como medio― contestó Asuma.

―Qué diplomático. Aunque supongo que no podría esperarse menos del hijo del Hokage. No me mires tan sorprendido, chico… Puede que no lleves la seña identificativa que cualquier hijo de un Kage lleva; eso no significa que no haya señales, además…

―Maestro― interrumpió el joven monje con toda tranquilidad mientras entraba, colocando una bandeja con tazas de té y algunos aperitivos en la mesita de madera baja―, no les hagas sufrir con semejante interrogatorio, por favor. Sabes que están aquí en busca de ayuda o Asubarai―san nunca les hubiera dicho nada; mucho menos hubieran sabido de su nombre real.

El viejo se sonrojó levemente y, aparentemente iba a decirle algo, pero el castaño se giró a mirarlo con una mueca que amenazaba cenas muy agrias para su maestro, que tan poca maña tenía para las tareas domésticas, así que dicho maestro dejó que su pupilo se saliera con la suya.

―Disculpad a mi maestro. Le cuesta fiarse de la gente y, aunque puedo entenderle, también sé que si quisierais hacernos algo, no habríais esperado a que las salvaguardas saltasen y supiéramos, así, de vuestra presencia. Además, la presencia de un hijo del Hokage vestido de civil ya promete cierta voluntad de impedir batalla alguna.― Explicó su punto de vista mientras se sentaba muy correctamente junto a su maestro. Kakashi analizó al joven. A simple vista, cuando apareció de entre las sombras de los módulos que formaban el templo, le pareció una mujer, con esa cabellera larga atada en una coleta baja, tan propia de las sacerdotisas shintō. Además, los ropajes conformados por la hakama roja y la camisola de kimono blanca eran prendas holgadas y hacían parecer la figura del joven hombre más pequeña. Sin embargo, visto de cerca, si bien era cierto que era un espécimen bastante atractivo, era evidente su género.

Por otro lado, dejando de un lado el aspecto físico, los cuatro jonin habían notado nada más ser conscientes de su presencia el aura que emanaba el joven monje. Mientras que el viejo era pura fuerza contenida, el castaño de mirada apacible era serenidad y calma, pero ninguno de los allí presentes era estúpido; habían sabido captar la sutil fuerza que yacía bajo esas capas de tranquilidad y sosiego.

―Iruka, eres demasiado blando― gruñó el mayor mientras bebía su té.

―Y a ti te gusta demasiado jugar con los nervios de la gente. Déjales que se expliquen en lugar de hacer gala de tus dotes como interrogador. Estamos gastando un tiempo que ese niño no tiene.

Recuperando la memoria de aquél diminuto niño que estaba casi en los huesos, el viejo recuperó el gesto serio y volvió a clavar sus ojos e los ninja frente a ellos.

―Iruka está en lo cierto. Hablad.

Y entonces Kakashi se dispuso a relatar cómo habían llegado hasta allí. La caída de Naruto, la llegada de Jiraya, sus descubrimientos y la información que logró conseguir…

―Ya veo. El Nueve colas ha debido estar alimentándose de su fuerza vital desde hace un tiempo.

―Eso explicaría su estado físico y por qué está tan inestable el sello― explicó Iruka a los visitantes.

―¿Podéis hacer algo por él?― preguntó Genma.

―Es como dijo el Sannin: una solución sería rehacer el sello, pero, para ello, sería necesario conseguir otro huésped mientras tanto. Y un demonio no puede ser encerrado en cualquier parte o persona.

―Has dicho que esa es una solución… ¿Cuál es la otra?― preguntó Kakashi tras unos segundos de tortuoso silencio de reflexión.

Nakamura Kazuo miró a su pupilo buscando consenso. Y después de lo que pareció una conversación muda, Iruka habló.

―Existe una segunda opción… Aquella por la que algunos Jinchūriki fueron en su día hasta los templos Kantoku… Se trata de una especie de entrenamiento espiritual. Ayuda a controlar la fuerza espiritual; a regularla, pero…

―No todos aquellos que lo intentan logran terminar el entrenamiento. De hecho, algunos ni siquiera pasan de la primera prueba.― Trató de explicar mejor Kazuo las palabras de su alumno. Iruka asintió.

―Y Naruto está demasiado débil…― entendió Asuma.

―Es cierto que está débil, pero el demonio tampoco ha logrado controlar del todo su cuerpo, del mismo modo que todavía no ha muerto…

―¡Iruka! ¡No puedes hablar en serio!―saltó el monje principal, sin creer que su pupilo estuviera proponiendo que alguno de los dos corriera semejante riesgo. Intervenir en un huésped tan inestable nunca era buena idea, puesto que la situación podía tornarse de mil formas distintas, no muchas de ellas buenas precisamente.

―Nuestro deber es ayudar. Los Kantoku son guardianes de vida; tú mismo me lo has dicho desde que tengo memoria. Y este niño nos necesita. Además, si dejamos que El nueve colas pase a otro huésped en tal estado de inestabilidad, el problema solo se agravará.

―¿Es posible salvarle?― preguntó Kakashi, interrumpiendo la discusión y atrayendo la atención de ambos monjes. Nuevamente, ambos monjes parecieron mantener una conversación muda, aunque esta vez las cejas y ojos de ambos dejaban ve expresiones como la ironía y el descontento. Realmente, se planteó Kakashi, ¿era posible que hablaran mentalmente? No sería de extrañar dado el poder que el contacto de Jiraiya les otorgaba a los Kantoku.

―¡Bah! ¡Haz lo que quieras, mocoso! Al final siempre terminas haciéndolo, de un modo u otro― refunfuñó Kazuo mientras se levantaba, cogía el plato lleno de dulces tradicionales y se marchaba comiéndoselos.

―Algún día morirá, y ni honor ni gloria en la batalla, en su tumba pienso poner que fue por un empacho― amenazó Iruka con un tono tan ligero que Kakashi temió que aquello iba a ser verdad.― En fin… Veréis, Kazuo―sensei y yo somos Kantoku puros, lo que significa que podemos viajar a través de los sueños. Existe la posibilidad de contactar con esa parte de Naruto que todavía no haya sido consumida y sacarla a la luz. Puede que no esté lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el entrenamiento espiritual, pero estoy seguro de que si mantenemos esa parte cerca de la superficie, el demonio se verá obligado a mantenerse en su prisión y poco a poco Naruto recuperará el control de su cuerpo. Por otro lado, quizás podríamos acceder a la prisión del Nueve colas… Desde luego, no es lo más prudente, pero una vez estabilizada la parte humana de Naruto, quizás el demonio se calmase y fuese más sencillo de tranquilizar.

―Así que no puedes acceder directamente al Nueve Colas y simplemente ponerlo a dormir o algo por el estilo…― supuso Genma.

―Ah, eso sería demasiado sencillo, me temo. Si fuese un demonio corriente que hubiese poseído un cuerpo humano, el maestro o yo nos hubiéramos limitado a hacer algún tipo de exorcismo que espantase al espíritu maligno lo suficiente como para abandonar el cuerpo e intentar huir a otra dimensión, de tal modo que quedase en nuestras manos. Si hubiera sido un espíritu confuso por una muere repentina, podríamos haberle convencido de abandonar el huésped… Los espíritus funcionan así… Sin embargo, un Jinchūriki, y sobre todo, uno descontrolado, no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera; no si queremos mantener a Naruto-kun con vida.

Los cuatro jonin asintieron. Aquél era un mundo que desconocían, uno en el que esas habilidades que tanto habían cultivado poco y nada podrían hacer. Sentirse impotente cuando tu fuerza estaba al nivel de un ANBU suponía un duro golpe en el orgullo. Se encontraban en una de esas situaciones que tanto odiaban los soldados mejor entrenados; aquellas en las que solo restaba esperar y confiar. Kakashi cerró los ojos, sintiendo el cansancio acumulado y la incertidumbre pesar sobre sus hombros como losas de plomo.

―El viejo Kazuo no parece demasiado contento con la medida, así que supongo que serás tú el encargado de hacer todo esto.

―Así es. Pero, por lo pronto, será mejor que descanséis. Por lo que habéis dicho, lleváis varios días de viaje sin apenas descansar. Naruto-kun estará bien. El maestro me cedió varios talismanes para que los pusiera a su alrededor y yo he dibujado varios hechizos de protección bajo el futón en el que se encuentra durmiendo.

―¿Eso significa que el Nueve colas estará preso esta noche? –preguntó Kakashi sin mucha confianza a la vez que todos se levantaban de sus sitios, siguiendo el ejemplo de Iruka.

―No exactamente. Las criaturas con tanto poder como el Kyūbi ansían cierta estabilidad espiritual. Cuando el sello se rompió y Naruto empezó a consumirse, esa estabilidad se quebró. Estar en un lugar santo como lo es este templo, rodeado de todo tipo de energía espiritual, supone un efecto calmante para estos seres. Después de tanto tiempo alimentándose de un huésped moribundo, el Nueve colas está cansado y hambriento… No dejará pasar la oportunidad de poder descansar en un lugar que él presienta seguro… ―les explicó Iruka mientras les conducía hasta la habitación en la que un pequeño rubio descansaba plácidamente.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?― preguntó Asuma en un susurro; los cuatro jonin destensando los hombros al ver al chiquillo dormir profundamente.

―Cuando naces con una bestia de poder descomunal en tu interior, conoces la sensación de un hambre atroz, incapaz de ser saciado por mucho que comas… O de tener un miedo irracional por muchos soldados que te protejan o los kilómetros que te separen de tus perseguidores… Lo que buscas no es distancia o escudos o comida… De hecho, ni siquiera lo buscas tú; es ese espíritu que vive en tu interior buscando un lugar en el que refugiarse, hambriento de algo que tú eres demasiado joven para poseer o controlar o necesitado de algo que tú estás demasiado cansado como para ser capaz de proveer.

Y fue entonces cuando Kakashi entendió esa sensación de profunda tranquilidad que le embargó con la simple visión del templo. No era un lugar para el descanso de los dioses, sino un lugar en el que los espíritus demasiado poderosos como para encajar en un mundo dominado por humanos necios e irreverentes iban a recuperarse cuando aquellos que los invocaban se veían demasiado sobrepasados por dichas criaturas y, asustados, trataban de acabar con ellas, convirtiéndolos en bestias cada vez más desesperadas por sobrevivir y, con ello, peligrosas. El templo Tamashi no era un lugar de culto, sino un refugio.

* * *

 **PARTE II**

La frialdad del lugar le calaba hasta los huesos. La oscuridad era tan abrumadora… Por un momento Iruka creyó haber dejado de ver, como si la vista fuese una capacidad que se perdiera así sin más. Pero pronto recordó que si frío y oscuridad era lo que le rodeaba a él, solo eso era lo que rodeaba al pequeño Naruto. Y sintió que su corazón se encogía, porque él mismo recordaba cómo era sentirse solo y perdido, tan pequeño y débil.

Dio un paso, y luego otro. Cada vez, la oscuridad más intensa si cabía y el frío más cruel, como agujas clavándose en su piel. De pronto, un ruido llamó su atención. Miró a sus pies, o dónde creía que estaban, al menos, y volvió a moverlos. ¿Agua? Continuó su camino, cada vez más seguro de ir en la dirección correcta, creyendo con vehemencia que si no fuera el camino indicado, no tendría sentido un cambio en el escenario como lo era aquél charco de agua interminable por el que caminaba.

――――――――――――――――――――

―¿Estará bien?― preguntó Yamato a Kazuo. El sacerdote principal del templo Tamashi lo miró a penas por un segundo, en seguida volviendo la mirada a su alumno.

Nada más despuntar el sol aquella mañana, los dos Kantoku habían llevado a los ninja y al pequeño Jinchūriki hasta el altar del templo. Mientras Iruka dibujaba un círculo rodeado de extraños símbolos que parecían antiguos kanjis con ceniza en el centro del suelo de la estancia, Kazuo se aseguró de dejar la habitación tan solo iluminada por varias velas. Tras colocar un poco de incienso junto al círculo, el maestro tomó asiento junto a Kakashi, que aguardaba sentado en el suelo junto a sus compañeros en un lateral de la habitación donde no pudiesen molestar. Iruka se sentó correctamente en el interior del círculo, con las rodillas perfectamente alineadas con sus hombros en un ángulo de 90 grados y una postura recta pero destensada. Kakashi conocía a varias oka-san* que se morirían porque las geishas que trabajaban para ellas aprendieran modales de Iruka.

El joven monje, entonces, alzó la mirada, clavándola en la de Kakashi. Estiró los brazos hacia él, abriéndolos. Era una invitación para que el peliplateado se acercase y le entregase a Naruto en brazos; lo sabía. Aun así… Por un instante a Kakashi se le cortó la respiración. Allí, con tan solo la luz de las pequeñas velas acariciándole el rostro, reflejos de dorado salpicando mechones de cabello y retazos de aquellos ojos avellana… Su gesto era serio, pero Kakashi era capaz de ver cómo los dedos de sus manos, estirados hacia él, temblaban tímidamente, del mismo modo que podía ver a través de la pequeña apertura de sus ropajes la clavícula y el cuello marcarse levemente con cada profunda respiración. Aquél hombre que estaba dispuesto a salvarle la vida a Naruto tenía miedo al fracaso, a dejar desamparado a un niño tan pequeño. Ni siquiera le importaba no poder volver, como les había dicho Kazuo que podía pasar, motivo por el cual se había negado desde un principio a llevar a cabo un viaje astral. A Iruka lo que le preocupaba era no ser capaz de salvar aquella joven vida. Y Kakashi lo sabía porque él también había sentido es tipo de angustia.

Y sin saber cómo, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al joven sacerdote, siendo consciente de la poderosa aura que cada segundo que pasaba Iruka se molestaba menos por ocultar, a Kakashi se le encogió el corazón.

―Estará bien― susurró Kazuo después de un rato, sacando a Kakashi de sus pensamientos. Pero el peliplateado pronto devolvió su atención a las dos personas situadas en el interior del círculo de ceniza. Iruka había colocado a Naruto acostado en el suelo sobre su espalda, dejando que la cabeza del niño reposara sobre su regazo. Untó un poco más de ceniza en las yemas de sus dedos y dibujó un extraño kanji sobre la frente de Naruto. Entonces, murmuró algo que Kakashi no fue capaz de entender y de repente Naruto abrió los ojos. Aquellos orbes azules como pedazos de cielo pronto se tiñeron de dorado, del mismo modo que los ojos de Iruka.

De aquello hacía ya más de una hora; y ni Iruka ni Naruto habían parpadeado una sola vez o habían despegado su mirada el uno de la del otro. Y pese a que la tenue iluminación no les dejaba verlo con total claridad, todos los allí presentes eran perfectamente conscientes de que la piel de Iruka empezaba a tornarse pálida.

―Los viajes astrales no son sencillos; mucho menos cuando se trata de alguien tan debilitado como Naruto. Teniendo en cuenta que el demonio de Nueve colas se ha hecho con el poder del cuerpo ya en varias ocasiones, la conciencia de Naruto ha debido quedar relegada. Iruka deberá buscar y buscar.

―¿Es posible… que se encuentre con el demonio?― preguntó Genma. Kazuo asintió con rostro sombrío.

―En el cuerpo de Naruto viven dos seres espirituales: el propio Naruto y el Nueve colas. Si se puede encontrar a uno, es totalmente plausible poder encontrarse con el otro. Normalmente, cuando se sella un demonio en el interior de un ser humano, lo que nosotros llamamos sello es en el mundo espiritual una especie de prisión que no existe en un punto concreto y a la que solo puede acceder el huésped. En el momento en que la fuerza vital de Naruto no fue suficiente para mantener a raya un sello inacabado, la estabilidad del sello se rompió, y con ello, esta "prisión" quedó abierta; como si un candado resquebrajado se hubiese roto del todo. Lo único que separaba al espíritu demoníaco de la superficie era la fuerza espiritual de un niño de 5 años y, como comprenderéis, no es algo demasiado duro para el Nueve colas.

―Eso significa que el Nueve colas anda suelto por este mundo espiritual.― Comprendió Kakashi.― ¿Qué ocurrirá si Iruka-san se lo encuentra?

―Bueno, conociendo a Iruka, tratará de retenerlo en una nueva prisión, al menos para ganar tiempo hasta encontrar a la parte consciente de Naruto. De otro modo, el espíritu del Nueve colas estará pendiente de nuestra llegada para el próximo intento y podría darnos caza. Pero si no logra enjaularlo, mucho me temo que Iruka tendrá que huir; de otro modo el Nueve colas tendrá dos huéspedes con los que jugar. Es cierto que el Seishin de Iruka no permitiría que otro espíritu intervenga en el cuerpo de su guardián, pero los demonios no suelen rendirse fácilmente cuando se trata de huéspedes espiritualmente tan poderosos como un Kantoku. Para ellos somos como una vía de escape al mundo de los vivos, al menos mientras no poseen un cuerpo propio.

――――――――――――――――――――

Llevaba caminando tanto tiempo a través de la espesa bruma de oscuridad que cubría todo aquél lugar que a Iruka se le hicieron horas, el sonido de sus pasos sobre agua empezando a hacerse ya tedioso. Entonces, una tenue luz llamó su atención. Avanzó hacia ella y quedó boquiabierto al ver de qué se trataba. Kazuo le había hablado de aquello, de que muchas personas organizaban sus pensamientos y recuerdos en una especie de lugares… especiales. Algunos Kantoku como el maestro de Kazuo lo llamaban "palacio de la memoria", lugares magníficos en los que se almacenaban los momentos más importantes o los conocimientos más esenciales; esas cosas, diminutas o significativas, que nos hacen tal y como somos. Funcionaba como una casa que iba creciendo conforme a las vivencias de la persona hasta formar algo así como un gran palacio en el que se guardaba todo, incluso lo más insignificante pero que de algún modo había llegado a nosotros; una conversación que no deberíamos haber escuchado y que somos incapaces de recordar a menos que sea mediante hipnosis, una regañina a los cinco años que nos marcó de algún modo, el preciso instante en el que comprendimos cómo funciona una suma o una resta…

Pero era la primera vez que Iruka veía algo así. La distribución de los recuerdos de Naruto era casi como un bosque. De las ramas de todos los árboles, los recuerdos "florecían", como si de cerezos en flor se tratase; memorias con forma de pétalos iluminados con luz propia. Pero había algo extraño, como si esos recuerdos no fueran de Naruto; había… demasiados. Y muchos de ellos… como si no fuesen vividos por el propio Naruto. Iruka había accedido alguna que otra vez al palacio de la memoria de Kazuo o de Kankyo para poner en práctica sus habilidades, y sabía cómo era ver los recuerdos de otra persona. Prácticamente podías sentir lo mismo que esa persona había padecido en ese preciso instante. Esos recuerdos no parecían de Naruto. Alguien que había sufrido tanto no podía vivir sus propias experiencias tan… distantemente.

Iruka se dedicó a intentar introducirse en los recuerdos uno por uno. Bastaba con un leve toque para que las "flores" se abrieran y los recuerdos se expandieran como escenarios en cuyo centro quedaba situado Iruka. Sin embargo, Iruka no era capaz de avanzar; era como si el tiempo se congelara a su alrededor y la situación no avanzara. Esto mismo le pasó con todos los árboles del "bosque", todos ellos con aspecto viejo, gruesas raíces hundiéndose en el agua hasta tal profundidad que la luz emitida por las "flores" no era suficiente para ver el final. Daba igual cuantas veces lo intentara, simplemente era como si Iruka no tuviese permiso para ver qué contenían aquellos recuerdos, como si Naruto hubiese bloqueado cualquier posible forma de ver el contenido… ¿Pero cómo podría haber hecho algo tan complicado un niño tan pequeño? Era imposible.

Siguió caminando, una decepción tras otra, hasta que llegó al centro del bosque, donde se alzaba un árbol claramente mucho más joven que el resto. Su confusión no hizo más que aumentar cuando, tras abrir una de las flores de aquél árbol, por fin pudo abrirse paso a través de los sucesos de aquella memoria. Aliviado de haber encontrado algo con lo que por fin poder trabajar, viajó por todos los recuerdos que decoraban las ramas del esbelto árbol, esperando poder encontrar la conciencia de Naruto escondida entre recuerdos.

Tuvo que pasar algo más de una docena de memorias hasta dar con la correcto. Allí, sentado en un columpio colgado de una de las ramas más fuertes de un árbol situado en la entrada de una escuela, Naruto miraba a los demás niños ser recibidos entre los brazos de sus padres. El chiquillo, con la mirada cada vez más apagada, agachó el rostro hasta que ya no fue visible.

Iruka, con el corazón en un puño, entró en la luz, como si de una ventana se tratara. Se acercó hasta el niño y se arrodilló junto a él.

―Hola.― Saludó Iruka con una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto levantó la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Iruka. Se extrañó.

―Ho-hola― respondió el pequeño.

―Mi nombre es Iruka. ¿Y el tuyo?

―Naruto― dijo él, todavía algo tímido. El niño miró extrañamente a Iruka, y el joven sacerdote, tras sentirse ligeramente cohibido, comprendió que miraba su ropa.― Eres raro― le dijo. Iruka rió ligeramente.

―Es que no soy de por aquí… Dime Naruto, ¿tú eres de aquí?

―Vivo aquí― le contestó el pequeño. A Iruka le partió el alma ver a un niño tan pequeño comprender la diferencia entre vivir en un lugar y formar parte de él. El joven sacerdote se arrodilló junto a él.

―Verás, Naruto. La gente suele temer lo que no comprende… Y lo que no comprende normalmente esta gente, es que, tratándote así, son ellos los que se comportan como ese monstruo que dicen que llevas dentro y que tanto se empeñan en odiar.― Intentó explicarle Iruka. Naruto se le quedó mirando con esos enormes ojos abiertos como platos, como si por primera vez escuchara la palabra monstruo dirigida a otra persona que no fuera él. Iruka tomó aire, conteniendo la necesidad de golpear a alguno de aquellos tarados que habían logrado quebrar a un pobre niño llevándolo hasta el límite. Haciendo a un lado ese ese sentimiento protector que empezaba a embargarle, Iruka trató de buscar un modo de que el niño se abriera a él, así que hizo uso de lo poco que había aprendido de él a través de sus recuerdos.

―¿Sabes, Naruto? Mis padres también murieron cuando yo era muy joven. A penas recuerdo ya sus caras o sus voces… Pero recuerdo una cosa que me dijo mi madre hace ya mucho tiempo… Verás, a los que son como yo nos han perseguido durante mucho tiempo, así que nuestros mayores nos entrenan desde muy jóvenes para saber defendernos, a pesar de vivir a escondidas. Un día, uno de esos hombres que nos perseguían encontró mi clan y atacó a uno de los más ancianos, a mi abuelo. No recuerdo nada del funeral, tan solo que quería gritar hasta quedarme sin voz y pelearme con todo el mundo… El dolor era tan intenso que no podía ni respirar porque aquél hombre se había cobrado la vida de una de mis personas favoritas. Y aunque los adultos ya se habían encargado de él, yo quería verle sufrir, pedir perdón de rodillas.

Entonces, mi madre me apartó. Me llevó hasta la casa familiar y me sentó en el porche. Ella entendía lo que me pasaba; esa necesidad de querer romper el mundo a puñetazos y después echarme a llorar desconsoladamente. Así que me dijo: _unas veces serás tan feroz como un dragón armado en escamas de impenetrable oro y otras serás tan vulnerable como un corderito, envuelto en suave y reconfortante lana de recién nacido. Ambas versiones de ti son necesarias. Ambas versiones de ti son hermosas*._ Nunca olvidaré sus palabras, que con los años demostraron ser ciertas.

Naruto lo miraba con algo que Iruka nunca podría desentrañar. Y es que para el pequeño, aquella era la primera vez que conocía a alguien como él. Porque, aunque Iruka hablaba un poco raro ―aunque él estaba seguro de que el abuelo Hokage hablaba igual―, Naruto sabía a lo que se refería. Y es que no se trataba de una cuestión de palabras. Naruto veía cómo le miraba Iruka: de la misma forma en la que le miraba Sandaime-sama, aunque al mismo tiempo, distinto; con determinación, como si supiera o entendiera algo que el propio Naruto todavía no, como si viera algo magnífico en su interior todavía por ocurrir. Naruto reconoció su propia mirada en los ojos de Iruka, esa mirada que le devolvía el espejo los días que se sentía valiente, dispuesto a presentar batalla a cualquiera que le llamara monstruo.

―Hoy, Naruto, no eres más que un cordero débil y asustado, enfadado con un mundo que te ha obligado a vivir con vergüenza. Pero algún día crecerás y te harás fuerte, y toda esa gente que antes decía cosas malas de ti, ya no tendrá nada más que decir, porque será tu fuerza la que los escude.

La luz que simulaba los colores y las formas de aquella memoria poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo, dejando a Iruka y a Naruto nuevamente en el centro de aquél bosque ataviado de memorias en flor.

―Quiero irme a casa― dijo Naruto, de pie frente a Iruka, con lágrimas en los ojos.― Estoy cansado de estar solo… ¡D-duele mucho! ―Sollozó con la voz rota. Iruka se agachó junto a él y lo acogió entre sus brazos; Naruto aferrándose a su cuello como si de un salvavidas se tratara. Y, entonces, Iruka emprendió el camino de vuelta. Cuando salió del bosque y se encontró lo que antes había sido un páramo desolado de negro ahora iluminado levemente por farolillos de papel que flotaban sobre aquél charco por el que había estado caminado, vislumbrando por fin un caminillo de guijarros bajo el agua, Iruka supo que había terminado. Naruto le estaba enseñando el camino de vuelta a casa. Pero de nuevo, ¿cómo era capaz un niño tan pequeño de hacer algo tan complejo en un dimanesión que nadie le había enseñado todavía a dominar? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí?

Sin embargo, algo detuvo los pasos de Iruka, lo mismo que le decía que no estaban solos. Iruka se giró y allí a lo lejos, entre la penumbra y las sombras, unos ojos salvajes lo observaban. Iruka tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de echar a correr, pero una voz suave susurró a su oído que no se asustara, que lo que le observaban no eran los ojos de una bestia enloquecida, no eran los ojos de esa bestia conocida como El zorro de nueve colas…

―¿Cómo te llamas?― preguntó esa suave voz a través de los labios de Iruka. La bestia simplemente se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre las tinieblas.

――――――――――――――――――――

―¡Iruka!― exclamó Kazuo cuando el cuerpo de su alumno se desplomó hacia un lado.

Asuma tomó en brazos a Naruto mientras el viejo maestro trataba de despertar a Iruka, cuya piel estaba fría como el hielo.

―Iruka…― susurró una soñolienta voz infantil. Kakashi viró su atención hacia el chiquillo, que miraba con sus azules entreabiertos y con gesto muy cansado al joven Kantoku.

―Pero ¿tú sabes, mocoso, el susto que me has dado?― Ladró el viejo maestro de pronto. Un murmullo incoherente se escuchó y Kazuo gruñó como si estuviera a punto de volver a coger todos los dulces de la sala y salir de allí con paso airado. Kakashi sonrió a sus compañeros con alivio, quienes le devolvieron el gesto. Lo habían logrado. Habían traído a Naruto de vuelta. Puede que el trabajo todavía no hubiese terminado, pero tener aquella bola de energía traviesa de nuevo entre ellos era la mejor recompensa que había recibido en mucho tiempo cualquiera de los cuatro jonin.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Espero que halláis disfrutado con este capítulo. En principio eran dos de unas cinco páginas cada uno, pero se me hizo muy poca cosa en cuanto a contenido, así que lo partí en dos partes y listo. Como lectora, entiendo cuán molesto puede resultar estar una semana esperando un capítulo para que, cuando llegue el momento de leerlo, apenas se deje nada en claro. Por eso mismo, quizás no sea la última vez que haga esto mismo.

Que paséis una buena semana y, ya sabéis, si tenéis cualquier duda o comentario, un review y marchando. Owari~


	4. Capítulo III (parte I)

**NOTAS:** siento haber desaparecido durante dos semanas. Estuve de vacaciones con la familia y cuando volví y me puse a escribir no salía nada bueno. Así que este capítulo llega corto y tarde, pero puesto que estaba destinado a ser un capítulo de "paja", de transición de un punto de la historia a otro, tampoco iba a retrasar demasiado la trama. Tomaos este capitulo como la primera parte del mismo. La segunda parte la subiré a lo largo de la semana y para el lunes pretendo haberme puesto al día escribiendo y poder actualizar a tiempo. Muchas gracias y de nuevo perdonad por el retraso!

Psdta.: los comentarios son magníficos y me han subido mucho el ánimo. Los iré contestando, no os preocupéis n.n

 **Capítulo III (Parte I): cuidado con lo que sueñas**

:

Kami sama no sosu era un refugio, un oasis de paz y tranquilidad para almas heridas o cansadas, y Kakashi, cuya alma sufría ambos síntomas desde hacía tiempo, sentía como si cada día que pasaba allí una extraña fuerza le ayudara a respirar mejor, a destensar levemente esos hombros siempre rectos, a no tener prisa porque la noche llegara para arrullarlo en un sueño sin descanso, una vida basada en la espera del final, a la aspiración de una muerte honorable. Porque el día que encontró a su padre yaciendo en el suelo, su corazón dejó de latir. Cuando Obito murió sepultado, una mitad del corazón de Kakashi se quedó allí con él… Y en el preciso instante en que su brazo, envuelto en relámpagos cian, atravesó el pecho de Rin, del corazón de Kakashi ya no quedó nada, tan solo un órgano que bombeaba sangre.

Kakashi había vivido la muerte por vergüenza y deshonor, la muerte por protección y la muerte como sacrificio… Pero ninguna había sido la suya propia, y pese a que todavía tenía personas y valores por los que luchar, nada quedaba ya para seguir viviendo excepto la necesidad misma de seguir luchando… Una paradoja, quizás. Pero ¿acaso se le podía llamar vida a eso: a ser una arma de matar desde temprana edad? Kakashi tan solo esperaba al día en que su nombre quedara gravado en el monumento a la memoria de los caídos, a que si alguien lloraba su muerte, no fuera por mucho tiempo, a que con el tiempo el polvo se incrustara en los surcos sobre la piedra que transcribirían su nombre en preciosos kanjis perfectamente delineados. A que un día nadie recordara que allí estaba el nombre del último Hatake. Solo entonces Kakashi se daría el lujo de descansar en paz, cuando ya no quedara nadie que recordara sus vergüenzas, su debilidad, su inutilidad… Pero ¿acaso no debía él ser el guardián de la memoria de Obito y Rin? Y ni siquiera había sido capaz de proteger a un niño de la crueldad de unos aldeanos… No, él no tenía derecho a descansar en paz. Aquello era algo que debía ganarse, merecerse… Y él no había hecho nada para merecérsela.

Cerró los ojos. Cansado. Un cansancio acumulado durante años. Un peso de aquellos tan grandes que no estaban hechos de materia, sino de conciencia.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, a su alrededor ya no quedaba nada de aquél paraje que había degenerado poco a poco de los alrededor del templo Tamashi al monumento a los caídos por Konoha. Tan solo un lugar oscuro y vacío. Extrañamente, le resultaba familiar.

"Ah", se dijo Kakashi, claro. "Esto soy yo."

"En realidad, solo es una parte…" dijo una voz tras él. El peliplateado se giró raudo empuñando sin pensar un kunai que nunca sabría de donde había sacado. Pero hubiese dado igual, todo, en realidad, hubiese dado igual. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué tipo de kunai se necesitaría para matar tan majestuoso ser? Había escuchado las historias de Jiraiya sobre los Kantoku, se hizo una leve imagen de cómo podían ser. ¿Pero verlo?

Kakashi bajó el kunai, que desapareció de su firme agarre como si nunca hubiese estado allí. El dragón, cuyas escamas simulaban el turquesa del mar más cristalino extendiéndose por su alargado cuerpo, inclinó la cabeza. Los ojos de la criatura, oros cruzados de negro, lo miraron con curiosidad. El gran tamaño de la criatura contrastaba con su apacible voz, o al menos aquello que parecía ser su voz, pues la boca del animal ni se abría ni se cerraba y, por algún motivo, Kakashi estaba seguro de que ningún sonido estaba siendo reproducido… Era como si simplemente aquél ser se dedicara a susurrar en su oído y las palabras tomaran forma dentro de su mente.

Kakashi suspiró. Debía empezar a hacerse a la idea de que había cosas sobre este mundo que nunca terminaría de entender; los Kantoku y los Seishin formaban parte de la hasta entonces corta lista. Levantó la vista de nuevo. Oros cruzados de negro. Ojos dorados. Hisakawa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Iruka?- preguntó con tono molesto. Una melodiosa risa resonó en su cabeza.

"No soy Iruka. Él está durmiendo, tal y como tú."

-Pero entonces… ¿cómo…?

A la bestia pareció divertirle la confusión del ninja, pero finalmente decidió darle una explicación en lugar de exasperar más al pobre hombre.

"Digamos que Iruka es mi santuario a la vez que mi guardián, y yo soy el espíritu que mora en el interior del templo."*

-Eres el espíritu de Iruka… Pero eso te convierte en él, ¿no?- Trató de sacar sentido Kakashi.

"Sí, soy su espíritu, más no soy él. Tanto él como yo somos seres distintos que cohabitamos en el mismo cuerpo en paz y armonía. ¿Quizás el problema radique en que algunos humanos confunden espíritu con alma?"

-… Así que lo que tú ves y oyes, no tiene por qué saberlo Iruka…- musitó Kakashi tras una larga pausa.

"No, si yo no quiero. ¿Acaso hay algo que no quieras que Iruka sepa?"

Kakashi desvió la mirada. El dragón respetó el silencio, dejándole buscar las palabras con segundos. Sin embargo, el peliplateado terminó por cambiar de tema. El dragón suspiró en su fuero interno, pero daba igual. Al fin y al cabo, aquella conversación terminaría de la misma forma diese cuantos giros quisiese aquel obstinado albino.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta mí? ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

"¿Has oído alguna vez la expresión _caminante de sueños_? No es una expresión, es una habilidad con la que se califica a ciertas personas… Los que poseen sangre del clan Hisakawa son caminantes de sueños. A nivel shinobi se parecen bastante a los sensores, o al menos son lo más cercano que encontrarás. Cuando son pequeños, los caminantes de sueños no pueden controlar su habilidad; de hecho, muchos se… perdieron…"

-¿Se perdieron?

"Se alejaron tanto del mundo real que no fueron capaces de encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa… Y poco a poco su cuerpo mengua y mueren", explicó. Kakashi asintió. Él, como creador de espejismos, lo entendía mejor que nadie.

"Se supone que cuanto más mayores son, más difícil es que se pierdan o siquiera que sueñen, aprenden técnicas para retenerse a sí mismos. Sin embargo, en situaciones así, en las que el Kantoku está demasiado cansado, éste se recoge y deja espacio al Seishin que guarda en su interior a modo de protección. Solo así puedo viajar entre sueños. De otro modo quien te hubiese visitado hubiese sido Iruka."

-No lo entiendo… ¿por qué debería estar nadie aquí?

El dragón lo miró fijamente en silencio durante un buen rato. Kakashi, pese a que la bestia no demostraba expresión alguna, estaba seguro de que lo estaba analizando.

"Porque los Kantoku son guardianes de vida y los Hisakawa eran caminantes de sueños… pero sobre todo porque Iruka tiene la mala costumbre de querer salvar a todo el mundo, y tú, Hatake, pese a todas las armas que portas y esa fría máscara de cerámica que cubre tu rostro de mancharse con la sangre que tan fácilmente derramas, en el fondo no eres más que un niño asustado y desesperanzado vagando por las calles sin rumbo, buscando una absolución que no sabes dónde encontrar o si merecer…"

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, sus entrañas caldeándose con ira.

-Cuida tus palabras, serpiente.

El dragón lo miró atentamente de nuevo, como si no hubiese previsto aquél exabrupto. Kakashi no supo si fue porque hirió el orgullo de la gran criatura o porque simplemente se aburrió de hablar con él, pero la bestia se dio la vuelta, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, hasta que la única prueba que quedó de aquél encuentro fueron unas palabras murmuradas que hicieron eco en los recovecos de su mente.

"Tú y él sois iguales… Por eso, quizás deberías ser más cauto con lo que sueñas si no quieres que Iruka sepa que tus sueños y los suyos se parecen tanto… Y mi nombre es Shinwa*, no serpiente, viejoven.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

*Seishin (精神)significa literalmente "espíritu".

*Shinwa (神話): significa "mitología", "mito" o "leyenda".


	5. Capítulo IV: lo dijo Shinwa

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Perdón por semejante demora. Entre el Concurso de la Comunidad kakairukaka de Facebook: Olimpiadas KakaIru y el nuevo curso universitario se me fue el tiempo. Pido mil disculpas. Sin más dilación, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Estaré respondiendo reviews lo que queda de tarde.

.

.

 **Capítulo IV: Lo dijo Shinwa**

 **.**

Sentado en el porche de uno de los módulos del templo, Kakashi observaba desde lejos cómo Genma perseguía a Naruto, quien, en un descuido del mayor, le había robado su senbon. De verdad que Kakashi no sabía si estaba siendo testigo de la torpeza de Genma o la habilidad de Naruto.

―Realmente tiene energía― dijo Iruka. Kakashi, que no lo había escuchado llegar, logró disimular su sobresalto; aunque no lo suficientemente rápido, al parecer, porque Iruka rió.

―Maa, deberías llevar cascabeles, Iruka―san― bromeó Kakashi. El joven sacerdote, ya sentado junto a él, sonrió divertido, pero no dijo nada, su vista rápidamente volvió a dirigirse hacia Naruto y Genma, que inmersos en su juego se iban alejando cada vez más, perdiéndose entre los árboles casi sin darse cuenta. Kakashi miró a Iruka un segundo antes de decidirse a hablar.

―Gracias…― susurró el albino, sin ser capaz de mirar a Iruka a los ojos y clavándolos, en su lugar, en el jinchuriki. Iruka se limitó a asentir con solemnidad.

―¿Puedo preguntar cómo terminó Naruto en ese estado? Es natural que alguien tan joven no controle bien a una bestia como el Kyūbi, pero que termine poseído por su propio espíritu… eso son palabras mayores…

Kakashi estuvo tentado a no responder, pero se recordó a sí mismo que él era uno de los principales culpables de que un niño tan pequeño hubiera sufrido de semejante manera; se recordó a sí mismo que Iruka le había salvado la vida a Naruto, y, como tal, se merecía una explicación.

―Lo dejamos solo― simplificó.― Su padre, mi maestro, murió junto a su madre tratando de proteger tanto a Naruto como a la villa. Eran tiempos difíciles, y si alguien se hubiese enterado de que el Nueve colas estaba encerrado en el interior de un recién nacido…

―Decidistéis esconderlo del mundo…― finalizó Iruka, y aunque su tono era calmado, Kakashi vio sus puños cerrarse con fuerza.

―Lo escondimos, negamos su existencia… Para cuando quisimos darnos cuenta el rumor de que un niño endemoniado andaba por la villa ya se había extendido por toda la población.

―Lo convertisteis en un paria…― dijo el joven sacerdote, y esta vez, Kakashi sí que escuchó el timbre amargo, el reproche ácido.― ¿Sabe siquiera quienes son sus padres?― El silencio de Kakashi fue suficiente respuesta. Iruka rió levemente con ironía― Así que sus padres lo unen al Nueve colas, supongo que para proteger a la villa, y vosotros, en lugar de tratarlo como a un héroe más, como a uno de los vuestros, lo escondéis como si fuera vuestro pequeño y sucio secreto. En lugar de prestarle ayuda preferisteis dejarle cargar con un peso que no logra comprender porque nunca nadie se ha molestado en explicarle nada… Claro, es más fácil así… Porque sois ninjas, ¿no? Protegéis la villa con vuestra vida. Dime, ¿alguna vez alguien se ha planteado que Naruto también es parte de esa villa por la que moriríais?

Kakashi tensó la mandíbula, todo su cuerpo estaba agarrotado. ¿Qué quería Iruka que dijera: que se habían comportado como soldados desalmados, faltos de humanidad, que no habían sabido ver al niño solo y asustado que había frente a sus narices en lugar de buscar algún indicio de locura? ¿A caso quería que Kakashi reconociera lo muy estúpido e inútil que se había sentido al ver a Naruto, lo mucho que se parecía a su padre, y no saber cómo reaccionar? ¿O que la vez que vio a Naruto sonreír cuando el jefe de Ichiraku le ofreció un tazón de ramen no se le paró el corazón ante el parecido con Kushina?

―¿Eres consciente de que Naruto ha estado a punto de morir? Se sentía tan solo que apenas notaba el paso de las horas porque todas parecían iguales… ¡Llegó un punto en el que ni siquiera sabía si estaba allí de verdad o no!

Kakashi se giró hacia él, dispuesto a gritarle. No sabía qué, pero todo ese odio y rencor que tenía hacia sí mismo, Kakashi debía dispararlo hacia alguien; ya no cabía más en su interior. Pero al encontrarse de frente con el rostro compungido de Iruka, con aquellos ojos cristalizados llenos de dolor y resentimiento… ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer contra eso? ¿Qué se suponía que podía gritarle a esa persona que en ese preciso instante reflejaba tan bien toda la mierda que había en su interior?

Kakashi agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, inútil, sin orgullo, e Iruka vio por primera vez a alguien tan cansado y resquebrajado por tantas partes y de tantas formas distintas que toda la ira desapareció de un plumazo, dejando solo un regusto amargo.

―Lo siento…― susurró Iruka, comprendiendo que sus palabras habían roto un escudo muy grueso, quizás el único que portara aquél legendario soldado. Kakashi no sabía por qué, pero cuando el joven sacerdote pasó un brazo por sus hombros y acunó la cabeza del albino contra su hombro, se sintió reconfortado; como si alguien finalmente entendiera el peso de sus pecados. Cerró los ojos, buscando tranquilizarse, que el latido de su corazón se relajase y la culpa dejara de bombardearle con dardos venenosos. El sonido de la brisa rozando las copas de los árboles y el cosquilleo que producían las largas hebras caoba contra sus mejillas fueron como un dulce bálsamo.

Transcurridos cinco días desde que Naruto volviese en sí, durante los cuales, además, los jonin habían terminado estableciendo un tipo de amistad con el chico, así como con Iruka y Kazuo, el sacerdote principal los reunió a todos alrededor de la mesa.

―Bien, Naruto, espero que ya te encuentres mucho mejor― dijo el viejo sacerdote. El niño asintió enérgicamente mientras recibía un cuenco lleno de arroz por parte de Iruka. El pequeño no pudo evitar sonrojarse al encontrarse con la amable sonrisa del castaño, pero estaba tan contento de por fin estar en un lugar y en una situación tan parecidos a los de una familia cenando que la sonrisa le ganó al sonrojo.

Iruka continuó repartiendo cuencos de arroz. Finalmente sirvió la sopa de miso y el pescado asado. Kakashi, por su parte, desde que vio a Iruka llevar a cabo el viaje astral, no podía evitar seguir con los ojos cualquier movimiento del joven sacerdote por suave que fuese. Pero desde aquella pequeña discusión, en la que Iruka le había cuarteado la piel tan solo con palabras, apenas podía despegar la mirada de él; las palabras de aquél dragón de ojos dorados resonando en su cabeza…

«Porque los Kantoku son guardianes de vida y los Hisakawa eran caminantes de sueños… pero sobre todo porque Iruka tiene la mala costumbre de querer salvar a todo el mundo, y tú, Hatake, pese a todas las armas que portas y esa fría máscara de cerámica que cubre tu rostro de mancharse con la sangre que tan fácilmente derramas, en el fondo no eres más que un niño asustado y desesperanzado vagando por las calles sin rumbo, buscando una absolución que no sabes dónde encontrar o si merecer… Tú y él sois iguales…»

Finalmente, Iruka se sentó entre el peliplateado y su maestro y se sirvió a sí mismo. Kakashi estuvo a punto de pegar un brinco cuando captó a Kazuo mirándole con ojos afilados, casi advirtiéndole que mucho cuidado tuviese en dónde miraba.

Cuando Kakashi se dio la vuelta para poder comer tranquilo sin miradas indiscretas a lo que había bajo su máscara, Kazuo suspiró en su fuero interno. Iruka era un verdadero imán para gente como Naruto, que poco había conocido del amor, y es que el castaño, pese a no recordar gran cosa de su familia ya, había heredado esa calidez y temperamento de su madre. Él sabía, por experiencia propia, que era difícil resistirse a Iruka. Pero estaba bien, ese tipo de gente a la que Iruka solía atraer no representaban peligro alguno… Pero teniendo en cuenta que Kakashi parecía una orgullosa luciérnaga, queriendo revolotear cerca de la luz pero sin hacerlo realmente… Ah, quizás esta vez Iruka sí que hubiese atraído a alguien peligroso. Pero ya se ocuparía de eso después, ahora necesitaba poner orden a la situación actual.

―Bien, en ese caso, Naruto, a partir de mañana Iruka y yo te entrenaremos.― dijo para retomar la conversación, haciendo que el equipo ninja levantara la cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué esperar.― Naruto posee un gran poder en su interior, y necesita de alguien que pueda enseñarle a manejarlo. Los Kantoku, por tanto, somos perfectos para dicho entrenamiento. Una vez Naruto esté en control total de su cuerpo y espíritu, podrá aprender técnicas ninja sin ningún problema. De hecho, estoy seguro de que una vez controlado el Kyūbi, si éste cede, podría darte su chakra. En ese caso, Naruto, tendrías una fuente abrumadora de chakra.

Naruto quedó boquiabierto. ¿Controlar al Nueve colas? ¿Entrenamiento? ¿Convertirse en ninja? El niño estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar las lágrimas. Por fin sería un niño normal, y los demás niños no huirían de él o le pegarían, y ya no se sentiría tan solo porque podría acceder a la Academia ninja. Iruka y Kazuo, al ver la reacción del muchacho se sonrieron. Asuma y Genma, sentados junto a Naruto, empezaron a molestarlo sonrientes. Yamato, desde su lugar, no pudo evitar que una discreta sonrisa se le escapara.

Kakashi miró la escena, sintiéndose más ligero por dentro. Esto es lo que deberían haber hecho con Naruto desde el principio. Quizás no fuera demasiado tarde para corregir sus errores, como había pensado. Quizás todavía tenía una oportunidad. Esta vez, se dijo, no la desaprovecharía. En esos cinco días, Naruto había logrado convertirse en compañero de juegos estúpidos de Genma y en el mayor fan de las historias de Yamato. Asuma había demostrado ser un maldito papá oso, siempre con apariencia estoica y distante, pero Kakashi le había visto malcriar al niño a escondidas. Y en cuanto Kurenai se enterase de que había echado a perder todo el cartón de tabaco que Asuma llevaba consigo, seguramente Naruto se habría ganado el amor incondicional de la kunoichi. En cuanto al propio Kakashi, Naruto se mostraba un poco tímido y a veces reservado con él… Tampoco podía culparle, al fin y al cabo, Kakashi siempre tenía esa apariencia distante y condescendiente, como si fuera perdonándole la vida a todo ser que osara acercarse a él. Pero Kakashi no necesitaba ser su compañero de juegos… No cuando pretendía convertirse en el guardián del chico, en su protector.

Esa noche, Kakashi soñó de nuevo con todo lo que llevaba torturándole una vida. Sintiendo las manos llenas de sangre caliente frente a la imagen de Kushina y Minato yaciendo sin vida… Notó una presencia conocida tras de sí.

―Te dije que me dejaras en paz, Shinwa…

―Así que por eso estaba tan misteriosa últimamente…― dijo una voz bastante distinta a la del dragón. Kakashi se giró sorprendido, encontrándose con Iruka. De pronto fue plenamente consciente de la escena presentada frente al joven sacerdote. Intentó borrarla de su mente. Kazuo había explicado que el mundo de los sueños a veces funcionaba como un jutsu o una ilusión y que, si deseado con la suficiente fuerza, podía forzarse el curso del sueño. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro con delicadeza.

―Está bien; no hay necesidad. Discúlpame… No debería haberme dejado llevar… No tenía derecho a entrar aquí…

Kakashi cerró los ojos, cansado. Estaba molesto con Iruka, pero las palabras de Shinwa todavía hacían eco en su cabeza.

―Shinwa me lo advirtió… que tuviese cuidado con lo que soñaba, porque tus sueños y los míos son parecidos…

La mano de Iruka se escurrió poco a poco, hasta que Kakashi, incluso a través de la ropa, echó de menos el leve calor.

―Todos tenemos nuestros demonios… Supongo que los tuyos y los míos se parecen más de lo que quisiéramos― suspiró Iruka con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro. Cuatro oscuros chocaron entre sí y las miradas de ambos hombres quedaron irremediablemente conectadas. Fue Iruka el que rompió primero la conexión, apabullado por la fuerte presencia de Kakashi.

―Yo debería haber muerto hace tiempo, en aquella zanja… la misma noche que mis padres, tíos y primos… Pero tú, no. Tú has sobrevivido y te has convertido en un gran shinobi, y en uno leal por lo que he podido ver… Cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera renegado de su villa y hubiese tratado de destruirla, del mismo modo que los que viven en ella destruyeron todo lo que tú querías… No deberías dejar que todo esto te consuma, Kakashi…

―¿No? ¿Debería dejar que ellos caigan en el olvido? ¿Debería olvidar por culpa de quién están bajo tierra?― espetó con acritud.

―¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!― Se giró Iruka abruptamente hacia él.― Eso nunca. Ellos son parte de todo aquello que te ha convertido en lo que hoy eres… una parte importante que no deberías olvidar, pero no por ello debes torturarte con ello o algún día te destruirá…

―Y eso me lo dice justamente la persona que debería haber muerto años atrás…― respondió Kakashi con ironía. Iruka suspiró con pesadez.

―Por favor, no utilices mis propias palabras contra mí; lo odio…― dijo un tanto sonrojado el sacerdote. Kakashi no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, porque por algún motivo no lograba estar enfadado con Iruka más de cinco segundos. Kakashi volvió la vista al frente y se percató por primera vez de que el entorno había cambiado. Iruka se dio cuenta también y, curioso, miró al peli plateado.

―Es el boque en el que solía entrenar con mi equipo…― susurró Kakashi. De pronto unas voces lejanas, casi ecos, gritaban peleándose, riéndose y bromeando… Y Kakashi sonrió casi sin darse cuenta, con tanta nostalgia que Iruka no pudo evitar acercarse a él con una leve sonrisa.

―Los buenos recuerdos suelen quedar sepultados bajo los malos… Solo hay que saber buscarlos…― le dijo. Kakashi le miró con algo muy parecido a la gratitud, pero las voces de Rin, Kushina, Obito y Minato―sensei le reconfortaban tanto que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por aquél sonido tan parecido al de los cascabeles, tratando de imaginar con su mente la imagen de aquél recuerdo lejano. El peliplateado llevó su mano hasta su rostro, cubriendo el Sharingan, y sin poder remediarlo, gruesas lágrimas se agolparon en las cuencas de sus ojos. No fue un llanto estruendoso. Kakashi nunca se daría el lujo de llorar como un niño, tan solo se permitiría derramar lágrimas.

Iruka acunó con una de sus manos la mejilla contraria, sonriendo con cierta tristeza, porque, paradójicamente, solo los buenos tiempos causaban tantas lágrimas al ser recordados desde el presente.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Capítulo V: te lo dije

Notas: ¡Hola! Hacía mucho que no publicaba y la verdad es que lo siento mucho. Este capítulo incluso me costó de escribir dado el tiempo que hacía que no volvía. Pese a todo y a modo de disculpa el capítulo es más largo de lo habitual y espero ser capaz de actualizar una vez cada semana o semana y media como mucho. Sin embargo, estoy en el último periodo universitario, así que no sé hasta qué punto me dé el tiempo libre. Aún así, si veis que tardo, en ningún momento creáis que este fic ha quedado abandonado; es mi bebé y quiero verlo crecer. En fin, aquí os dejo el cap. Espero que os guste!

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando, dando lugar a semanas. Y antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta, el escuadrón ninja y Naruto llevaban en el templo casi un mes. Gracias a ese tiempo, los dos Kantoku pudieron formar a Naruto en técnicas diversas, sobre todo dirigidas a una gran capacidad de concentración, la cual cada vez debía alcanzar con mayor rapidez, así como al conocimiento interior para aprender a canalizar el avasallador chakra del Nueve colas en su favor. Pese a todo, este último era el que mayor miedo suscitaba en lo adultos, especialmente en Kakashi. Era un hecho que el Kyūbi residía en el interior de Naruto, y era otro hecho que aquél demonio pudiera hacerse con el control total del crío y terminara por arrebatárselo por completo. Pero después de lograr estabilizar a Naruto y dejarle unos días para revitalizarse, Kazuo e Iruka empezaron un riguroso entrenamiento con el rubio y, poco a poco, fue desapareciendo aquella aura asesina que había estado rondando a Naruto incluso cuando el Nueve colas parecía estar dormido. Cuando mejoraron en aquello, ambos Kantoku dejaron saber al escuadrón ninja que sería bueno que entrenaran a Naruto en las básicas ninja; que el niño fuera aprendiendo a controlar ciertos jutsus básicos con la simple meta de que aprendiera a dosificar la enorme cantidad de chakra que poseía sin que apenas se diera cuenta. Finalmente, y a medida que Naruto iba mejorando, Kakashi fue relajándose, sobre todo en presencia de Iruka, quien logró hacerse rápidamente un hueco entre los chicos, también.

Kakashi era consciente de que Iruka le había atraído desde el principio, al fin y al cabo, no iba a ser tan estúpido como para negarse a sí mismo el hecho de que se le fueran los ojos detrás del joven sacerdote o se dedicara a buscarlo con la mirada inconscientemente. Lo que lo tenía más descolocado era que Iruka fuese quien realmente le buscara bajo cualquier pretexto. Y es que había entablado una especie de amistad con Iruka tras lo ocurrido en aquél extraño bosque que resultó de sus sueños. Una especie de complicidad que aunque había comenzado como completa vergüenza, dado que Kakashi no sabría cómo mirar a Iruka a la mañana siguiente, pero que Iruka logró transformar a través de pequeñas charlas en las que se dedicaba a comentar anécdotas o curiosidades sobre la isla y Kakashi a escuchar. Kakashi juraría que la primera vez que decidió iniciar él una conversación de la nada, a Iruka estuvieron a punto de salírsele los ojos de las órbitas.

Desde su encuentro con Iruka en aquél bosque de ensueño, era como si, cada vez que algún horrendo recuerdo azotara sus sueños, una cálida presencia terminara calmándolo, casi arrullándolo en un sueño aún más profundo del que, al despertar, tan solo recordaba seguridad y tranquilidad. ¿Podría ser que se tratase de Kamisama no sosu? Quizás el lugar no solo fuera sagrado para las bestias como el Kyūbi, sino que ejerciera el mismo poder sobre almas atormentadas como la suya…

Sin embargo, Kakashi era observador. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que aunque el lugar le tranquilizaba de sobremanera, el hecho de que últimamente no tuviese dolorosos recuerdos en forma de sueños tenía que ser obra de alguien en concreto. La única presencia en el templo con los mismos poderes que Iruka, más veces lo tensaba que lo tranquilizaba. Al fin y al cabo, no se imaginaba a Kazuo buscándolo en sueños para acunarlo en sus brazos y dejarle dormir profundamente. Tan solo quedaba Iruka, entonces. Por otro lado, ya lo había dicho Shinwa: Iruka y él eran parecidos, y por tanto, el joven sacerdote podía verse atraído por los sueños de Kakashi si estos eran lo suficientemente vívidos.

Y pensar que era Iruka quien le reconfortaba cada vez que su pasado le daba caza, alguien que demostraba tanto su fuerza de carácter como su dulzura, que empleaba dureza y severidad para reprender a aquellos que le preocupaban aunque finalmente siempre terminara alguna muestra de afecto o una taza de té, alguien cuyo poder era tal pero prefería esconderlo con humildad pese a dominarlo y ser orgulloso portador… Que alguien así dedicara sus noches a velar sus sueños, le hacía sentir extraño. Le daba la sensación de estar siendo tratado de forma especial, como cuando su padre lo acunaba contra su pecho aquellas noches tan tristes en las que ambos sentían demasiado la soledad que había dejado tras de sí la muerte de su madre. Como si alguien más entendiera su dolor y quisiera que Kakashi dejase de sentirlo.

Por eso quizás no fue capaz de mantenerse más tiempo al margen, y aunque se había prometido a sí mismo no encariñarse con Iruka más de lo que aquella atracción inicial ya había provocado y el propio carácter de Iruka había desarrollado, el peliplateado no pudo simplemente dejar de enfrentar la situación. Aquello era una misión, no era inteligente encariñarse con alguien a quien se vería obligado a dejar atrás en unas semanas, pero con aquella primera conversación que él mismo inició, casi sobresaltando a Iruka, terminó cediendo a lo que tanto había estado resistiéndose y terminó dejándose llevar. Aunque quizás "ceder" no fuese el término correcto para designar algo que en realidad hizo como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, como si simplemente estuviera destinado a ser.

Kazuo por su parte se dedicaba a gruñir por lo bajo cada vez que los veía juntos. Kakashi, estúpido enamorado de los perros, a punto estuvo de cometer la estupidez de preguntar si acaso había algún perro abandonado por la zona. Asuma no pudo evitar recordar haber visto a Kakashi pararse a mirar el precio de las latas de comida para perros la última vez que fueron al supermercado por orden y mando de Kazuo.

Naruto estaba con Kazuo dentro del pequeño dojo con el que contaba e templo. Kakashi había visto la sala de entrenamiento; había varios parches bastante grandes de madera distinta a la del resto del templo. Kakashi sospechaba que se trataba de reparaciones de desperfectos y se preguntó cómo diablos serían los entrenamientos entre Iruka y Kazuo. Para ser honestos, sentía tanta curiosidad como pánico. Al fin y al cabo, ver luchar a dos dragones dentro de un espacio cerrado quizás no fuese lo más inteligente del mundo.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados en cuanto vio la figura de Iruka emerger de la pagoda cargado con libros y rollos. Tenzo y los demás se habían ido a hacer varios recados por petición (orden) de Kazuo, que había tenido la amabilidad (sí, claro) de dejarles saber que si se quedaban, contribuirían. Así que allá que fueron, mandados por el sacerdote, a comprar patatas y cebollas. Kakashi hubiera ido con ellos, pero se libró con la excusa de tener que enviar un informe sobre el curso de la misión a Sandaime-sama y, así, poder vaguear. En todo caso, con el escuadrón fuera de juego y sin sus molestos comentarios cada vez que se percataban que Kakashi se había quedado mirando a Iruka o viceversa, y con Kazuo ocupado con Naruto, sin poder matarlo con la mirada, Kakashi se vio en total libertad para acercarse al joven sacerdote.

De la nada, Iruka vio aparecer una mano que le descargó la mitad del material que llevaba. Sonrió al ver que se trataba de Kakashi, el joven shinobi conseguía ese efecto en él. Todo el escuadrón era amable y divertido, pero Kakashi parecía tener una órbita entera para él solo.

Shinwa había estado murmurando por lo bajo desde que el escuadrón ninja había llegado a Kamisama no sosu. Por lo habitual, el dragón no se guardaba ninguna opinión y con la más afilada de las lenguas y la más refinada ironía le dejaba saber a su Kantoku todo lo que pensaba de aquellos a su alrededor. Por eso, encontrarse con una serpiente que se dedicaba a mirarlo con cara de póker y sin decir nada lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. Todo cambió cuando, sin querer, una noche se vio atraído hacia un sueño lleno de oscuridad y lamentos. Un sueño de Kakashi. Y por fin entendió le reticencia de Shinwa. _Nota mental: ese dragón no sabe disimular_ , pensó nada más despertarse aquella mañana.

En todo caso, desde entonces se vio atraído hacia los sueños de Kakashi hasta en seis ocasiones. Después de darse cuenta de que el peliplateado era un saco de culpas andante y que las pesadillas eran constantes, aunque él solo se viera afectado y atraído por las peores. Los malos sueños nunca cesaban, y Kakashi nunca descansaba en paz. E Iruka comprendía tan bien esa sensación de asfixia… Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya había decidido hacer acto de presencia en los sueños del otro cada noche, sin importar qué. Y poco a poco, la convivencia y lo que fue descubriendo de él en sueños fue haciendo que el joven sacerdote se interesara más y más por el excapitán de ANBU.

- _Te vas a meter en problemas_ \- le dijo una noche Shinwa, mientras observaba el escenario a su alrededor. En el centro de la habitación en la que se desarrollaba el sueño de Kakashi, un hombre de cabellera larga y plateada yacía muerto en el suelo tras haberse suicidado. Kakashi, en forma de niño, lo miraba allí de pie, llorando en silencio y congelado por no saber cómo reaccionar ante semejante visión.

-Me da igual- susurró Iruka a Shinwa. El dragón cerró los ojos en gesto paciente. Iruka avanzó los pasos necesarios para llegar junto a Kakashi, arrodillarse para quedar a su altura y abrazarlo con suavidad. Solo cuando el niño se abrazara a Iruka con fuerza y empezara a sacudirse en sollozos violentos pero silenciosos, el dragón decidiría marcharse; no sin antes volver la vista hacia atrás y ver cómo Iruka influenciaba el sueño hasta transportarse a un bosque en el cual, sentado en el suelo, dejaría a un Kakashi de nuevo adulto dormir empleando su regazo como almohada. Shinwa observaría a Iruka acariciar con suavidad los mechones plateados y no podría evitar pensar que su protegido _ya_ estaba en problemas.

-¿Para qué son?- preguntó Kakashi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-El maestro busca nuevas formas de explicarle a Naruto algunas de esas técnicas que no logra comprender.

-Sí… Naruto no es ningún genio, eso es verdad…- musitó Kakashi, ganándose un golpe en el brazo.- ¿Qué? Es verdad- dijo divertido. Iruka frunció el ceño.

-Ya sé que es verdad, pero Naruto se esfuerza, y eso es lo que cuenta. De nada sirve el talento si se carece de la actitud.

Kakashi sonrió para sí. Y es que ahí estaba de nuevo ese espíritu que tanto le atraía.

-Lo sé, lo sé. La verdad es que me alegra ver esta parte de él. Habitualmente solo deja ver esa parte revoltosa que tantos problemas causa alrededor de la villa y que provoca que muchos tan solo le tengan más manía…

-Es solo un niño, solo quiere que alguien le haga caso, aunque sea para reñirlo…- dijo con un tono que llamó la atención de Kakashi, que puso una mano sobre el hombro de Iruka, logrando que el otro clavara su mirada en la de él. Sin embargo, aquella mano no estaba tanto en el hombro como más cercana al cuello, y algo en Kakashi susurró por lo bajini que quizás aquél no fuese un gesto de camaradería y comprensión únicamente.

-Eh, ya lo sé… Tan solo desearía que la villa pudiera ver esta parte de él; comprenderlo como nosotros lo hacemos; que lo demás vieran el bien que hay en él del mismo modo que tú…

Las facciones de Iruka se suavizaron, dando lugar a una expresión un tanto triste a pesar de la pequeña sonrisa que demostraba. Kakashi deseó ser más hábil con las palabras.

-Siempre estarás tú- dijo de pronto Iruka, tomando por sorpresa a Kakashi, que vio cierta esperanza nacer de nuevo en esos ojos.

 _Sí, yo siempre estaré…_ pensó Kakashi, no muy seguro ya de si pensaba en Naruto o en Iruka.

…

Aquella noche se darían cuenta de que no quedaba agua para bañarse todo el mundo hasta apunto y hora; al menos no de uno en uno, por lo que tendrían que bañarse en grupos. Genma saltó a la más mínima posibilidad de poder ver a Iruka desnudo y aunque Kazuo ya estaba preparado para gruñir o lanzar improperios, la mirada que le lanzó Iruka al tokubetsu jonin, prometiendo dolor y una fría muerte, fue suficiente. Orgulloso como un padre que ve a su hija golpearle los testículos a un aprovechado, a Kazuo solo le quedaba preocuparse por Kakashi.

El peliplateado no había pensado en nada en cuanto escuchó que a Tenzo se le había olvidado rellenar el depósito del baño, pero en cuanto Genma preguntó quién tendría el _placer_ de compartir bañera con Iruka, se había quedado mirando la pared. No quería pensar en nada. De verdad, a Kakashi no le era necesario imaginarse las mejillas arreboladas por el vapor del agua y el larguísimo cabello pegado a cada curva de húmeda piel morena… ¡No! ¿Para qué? Tenía bastante con saber que sentía algo profundo por el joven sacerdote, algo que nunca llegaría a nada porque tarde o temprano debería volver a Konoha y no lo volvería a ver, por lo que se conformaba con hablar con Iruka, estar cerca suyo y tratar de hacerlo enfadar con insinuaciones o demás para hacerlo enrojecer. Con eso tenía suficiente; no necesitaba llevarse a casa una imagen que jamás podría volver a ver y mucho menos tocar.

De repente, sintió algo aguijoneándole la espalda y, al levantar la mirada, se encontró con la mirada de un asesino serial cuyo asesinato debería estar marcado en cualquier misión como S. Kazuo entrecerró los ojos en una clara promesa y Kakashi no pudo evitar recordar aquello de que padres e hijos se parecen, y pudiera ser que Kazuo e Iruka no fuesen familia de verdad, pero diablos si se parecían.

Al final, Iruka terminó bañándose con Naruto y Genma con Asuma y Yamato. Debido a haber estado perdiendo el tiempo intentando asesinar con la mirada a Kakashi, Kazuo perdió la oportunidad de elegir pareja y se vio en la necesidad de compartir bañera y agua con Hatake Kakashi, que tuvo repentinas ganas de morir joven y no tan virgen como dice el dicho.

-No pongas caras, Hatake; esto me hace tanta gracia como a ti.

 _-¿Cómo diablos me vas a ver la cara si la llevo tapada, viejo infernal?-_ se preguntó Kakashi resoplando. El viejo sacerdote vio la talla que cubría la cara del peliplateado revolotear ligeramente por el suspiro y afiló la mirada. Kakashi, ya harto de la situación, le devolvió la mirada. Por primera vez desde que habían llegado al santuario, Kakashi retaba a Kazuo, y éste no lo iba a permitir.

-Tú, mocoso… ¿¡cómo te atreves…!?

Mientras tanto, en una dimensión distinta, Shinwa, con su cuerpo completamente enroscado, suspiró con aburrimiento.

- _Le dije a Iruka que estaba buscando problemas…_

- _Déjalos ser, mujer, la juventud ofrece buenos huesos que romper- dijo divertido otro dragón._

 _-Sobre todo cuando es tu maestro quien logra romperlos, me imagino. No, Shiban na Gaku?_

El de escamas plateadas rió. Era simplemente demasiado divertido, aunque Shinwa se negara a verlo.

…

Tras escuchar lo que bien podría haber sido el inicio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Ninja, y varios botes de champú ser lanzados a discreción como arma arrojadiza, Asuma, Genma y Naruto, totalmente enloquecidos de la risa en el suelo del salón, vieron a Kazuo salir del baño casi rugiendo improperios mientras se dirigía a su habitación para cambiarse. No sin antes detenerse ante Iruka, que había estado de camino al baño para dejarles ropa limpia y gritar su despedida.

-¡Que me entere yo de que te acercas a ese!- y se fue. Iruka se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba Kazuo con paso airado, pensando en qué hervor había dejado de funcionarle. De mal humor por la incoherencia y el comportamiento de su maestro, vio a los otros tirados en el suelo desternillándose de risa y casi sin poder respirar.

-¿Y vosotros de qué os reís?- les dijo molesto, pero estaba tan rojo de la vergüenza que solo causó más risas. Puso los ojos en blanco. Menuda casa de locos, pensó Iruka, que retomó el paso hacia el baño. Abrió la puerta sin pensar, imaginando que Kakashi habría aprovechado la pronta retirada del viejo tarado que tenía por maestro para relajarse en la bañera él solo, por lo que no se preocupó en llamar a la puerta antes de pasar a la habitación que acontecía al baño.

Quizás por eso se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a un Kakashi totalmente desnudo y mojado que acababa de coger una toalla del mueble para secarse. Al ver al intruso, la única reacción del peliplateado fue taparse su mayor secreto: la cara. Iruka, que hasta entonces no había reaccionado, se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

-¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Entra alguien cuando estás desnudo y lo único que se te ocurre es taparte la cara!?

Kakashi apenas pudo contener la sonrisa socarrona al ver al otro completamente desencajado. Completamente encantado por la reprimenda que le soltaba sobre su desnudez y falta de decoro quien ya había echado una buena ojeada, Kakashi decidió jugar con Iruka. Si antes había estado de perfil, Kakashi se encargó de ponerse completamente de frente, dejándose ver por completo y sin tapujos frente a los ojos del otro que, por mera inercia no pudo evitar mirar y, al darse cuenta de sus acciones, apartó la vista exageradamente, zarandeando la cabeza como si quisiera borrar esa imagen de su cabeza.

Kakashi rió y, a pesar de la vergüenza, Iruka no pudo evitar pensar en lo agradable que sonaba aquella voz de barítono al liberarse en carcajadas.

-Eres de lo que no hay; al final va a tener razón el maestro.

-¿Sí? ¿En qué?- preguntó divertido Kakashi.

-En que no debería acercarme a ti…- le dijo, todavía sin atreverse a mirarlo y sujetando la ropa con demasiada fuerza.

-Oh, pero soy yo quien debería tener cuidado de ti. Al fin y al cabo, entras en baños en los que sabes que hay gente desnuda y sin avisar.

-¡Eso no es…¡- intentó protestar Iruka, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Y! Además has mirado aquí.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí, aquí.

-Aquí ¿Dónde?

-Pues aquí- finalizó Kakashi, mirando hacia la zona sur de su cuerpo. Iruka, por inercia, siguió el gesto del otro. El silencio inundó la habitación. De pronto Iruka descubrió una nueva tonalidad de rojo para el mundo del arte. A continuación, un grito se escuchó por todo el templo, tan potente y desquiciado que todos sus habitantes pegaron un salto del sitio. Asuma, Genma y Tenzo nunca sabrían por qué Iruka salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de aquél baño y cruzó del mismo modo todo el jardín hasta llegar a su habitación y cerrar de un portazo. Tampoco sabrían qué diablos le hacía tanta gracia a Kakashi, que se reiría por lo bajo durante una buena temporada al recordarlo aunque no fuera ni el momento ni el lugar.

Iruka tardaría un par de días en ser capaz de mirar a Kakashi a los ojos sin sentir la necesidad de morir de vergüenza o de matar al otro. Mientras tanto, una voz resonaría en su cabeza, recordándole por qué debía empezar a hacerle caso.

- _Te lo dije._

-¡Cállate!- gritaría Iruka finalmente en medio del mercado tras haber escuchado a Shinwa renegar un buen rato sobre su actitud y lo fácil que se lo había puesto a Hatake. Cuando la gente a su alrededor se le quedó mirando, Iruka sonrió como si nada y volvió su atención a los mangos, sopesándolos muy, muy concienzudamente.

Fue al cabo de unas semanas cuando Iruka, casi de la nada, sugirió un nuevo viaje astral al interior de Naruto. Kazuo puso el grito en el cielo, como de costumbre, pero Iruka le restó importancia, y finalmente hizo y deshizo cuanto quiso -como siempre, según había gruñido el viejo maestro Kantoku.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, en aquella sala en penumbra, rodeados de símbolos Kantoku y con los primeros rayos del sol sacralizando la escena. Serían estos los que, al cruzarse con el profundo color de las hebras castañas de Iruka, provocarían aquellos reflejos dorados que tan fácilmente venían distrayendo al del Sharingan desde un tiempo a esta parte.

Miró a Naruto, escandalizado por sus propios pensamientos, que en un momento así, cuando el alma de su protegido más en peligro podía encontrarse, tan solo encontraban interesante al joven sacerdote. No, se dijo a sí mismo. Sabía que con todo el entrenamiento recibido y la santidad del templo, refugio para seres como el Kyūbi, el demonio estaba saciado y en mayor medida controlado. Además, con Iruka allí presente, estaba más que seguro de que a Naruto no le ocurriría nada. Y precisamente por eso temía por Iruka, porque sabía que aquél joven se interpondría entre Naruto y todo lo que tuviera que venir; lo había visto en sus ojos. Era la misma mirada que compartían los ojos de Asuma, Tenzo, Genma y los suyos propios cada vez que veían a Naruto sonreír. No era ningún secreto que el escuadrón prácticamente había adoptado al crío; tampoco era ningún secreto que Iruka se comportaba con el pequeño rubio como una mamá gallina.

Levantó la vista de aquellas hebras bañadas por el oro solar y observó a Kazuo removerse inquieto en su lugar, impaciente de terminar. No podía culparle; él también lo deseaba. Devolvió la mirada a Iruka. Llevaban casi media hora allí, esperando, pero nada ocurría. Lo único que les separaba de empezar a caminar alrededor de la habitación como bestias enjauladas era que, a diferencia de la anterior vez, Iruka no demostraba signos de fatiga, como si todo estuviese yendo bien.

Las horas fueron pasando, el sol aumentando su altura hasta que los añiles y violetas fueron abriéndose en azules cada vez más claros. Kakashi lo sabía porque había visto los rayos de sol ir cambiando las gentiles facciones de Iruka a través de las sombras. No podía evitarlo. Simplemente había algo en el joven sacerdote que le atraía, y no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar que podía engañarse a sí mismo.

-¿Ha dicho Iruka que es lo que busca con este viaje astral?-preguntó casi con cuidado Tenzo, como si hubiera estado pensando mucho si debiera preguntarlo o no. Kakashi, sin la respuesta en sus manos, la buscó en el viejo maestro Kantoku, quien suspiró pesadamente.

-Así que realmente las bestias de colas han pasado a la historia como meros demonios…

-¿Acaso no lo son?

-Bueno… No es como si pudiera asegurara nada por completo. No estaba allí para verlo, al fin y al cabo… Pero hay una historia que ha cruzado todos los clanes Kantoku desde el inicio de los tiempos, una que no varía en lo más mínimo, la cuenta quien la cuente, da igual el clan, el lugar de procedencia o la edad. Dicen que las bestias como el Kyūbi fueron creaciones del Sabio de los Seis Caminos…

-¿Así que uno de los dioses más antiguos de la cultura ninja creó a esos demonios?- preguntó socarrón Genma.

-Sí, pero no. Él creó aquellas criaturas, pero nunca como demonios. Ese término fue el que los humanos terminaron empleando debido al miedo que tenían de ellas. Eran criaturas gigantescas y poderosas; era lógico el miedo aunque nunca hubieran hecho nada. Pero fue cuando el mundo ninja empezó a cavilar sobre las posibles ventajas militares que podría suponer tener semejante criatura de su lado cuando realmente se extendió el terror. Las bestias, que prácticamente habían sido abandonadas por su padre en un mundo extraño habitado por seres al que ningún mal jamás hicieron, ahora se veían como meras presas de caza. Con el tiempo las acciones humanas cosecharon el odio de las bestias, que terminaron por revelarse contra todo pronóstico que pudiese haber pretendido el Sabio de los Seis Caminos… Nunca fueron demonios; nosotros los convertimos en lo que hoy son, pese a que no es esa su verdadera esencia.

-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó Asuma, con casi medio cuerpo fuera de la habitación para no molestar con el humo del cigarro que degustaba con parsimonia.

-Protección… No preguntéis de qué… Hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera los más ancianos de mi época recordaban el motivo; tan solo que las bestias fueron creadas para salvar al mundo de un mal peor. Suena el nombre de Kaguya en algunos textos antiguos y leyendas aterradoras de algunos de los más antiguos clanes Kantoku… pero nadie sabe quién o qué es… Quizás algún día lo sepamos; quién sabe…

-Y entonces… los Kantoku… -Kazuo miró con curiosidad a Tenzo, que parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas con cuidado-… ¿Podría decirse que sois como los guardianes de las bestias?

-Es una de las teorías… Como comprenderéis, después de tanta destrucción del patrimonio de los clanes Kantoku y de semejantes masacres, solo ha llegado hasta hoy lo poco que la tradición oral haya querido dejarnos… Algunos ancianos y sabias sostienen que los Kantoku fuimos creados del mismo chakra que las bestias de colas por parte del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, que mezcló semejante poder con el de los distintos elementos de la naturaleza, para que, portando en nuestro interior parte de ellas y parte de este mundo, fuésemos los perfectos protectores de unos y de otros, así como el canal de comunicación y aceptación idóneo entre ambas partes… Personalmente, lo único que sé es que tengo un lagarto por espíritu y que gracias a él y a mi entrenamiento soy capaz de controlar y tranquilizar seres como el Kyūbi o realizar actos que solo estarían al alcance de sacerdotes...

El silencio reinó en la habitación durante largo rato. Kazuo lo comprendía. Aquellos hombres habían crecido pensando en las bestias de colas como meros demonios que, dado que no podían ser erradicados, tan solo podían ser encadenados a personas de gran poder espiritual. Debía ser duro entender por fin que aquello que siempre habías considerado uno de tus más temibles enemigos, en realidad fue tu propia gente la que lo convirtió en dicho enemigo.

-Iruka… ¿podría estar intentando conectar con el Kyūbi?- preguntó Kakashi con un tono de voz que dejaba en claro su inseguridad respecto a si la idea le gustaba poco o nada. Kazuo asintió.

-Al parecer, durante su último viaje al interior de Naruto, percibió una presencia… Contra todo pronóstico, se trataba de una sin ningún sentimiento de odio y que rápidamente se fue… pero Iruka cree que era el Kyūbi.

-Pero no le atacó.- recordó Kakashi. El anciano asintió. Kakashi se quedó pensativo. Quizás el lugar de Naruto estaba allí, en el templo, con Iruka y Kazuo, allí donde y con quienes el Kyūbi podía sentirse seguro en poco más de ocho horas, como bien había demostrado la recuperación de Naruto durante aquella primera noche. Quizás lo más correcto fuese dejar al pequeño sol con ellos, aunque eso le hiciese sentir miserable, ahora que había decidido hacerse cargo del hijo de su maestro.

Fue en ese momento cuando, de pronto, se escuchó un suspiro fuerte, como cuando alguien que lleva mucho tiempo bajo el agua asciende a la superficie y toma la primera bocanada de aire. Todos en la sala concentraron su atención en Naruto e Iruka, que por fin despertaban. Ambos parpadeaban repetidamente y aunque Iruka iba recuperando un ritmo respiratorio más normal, a Naruto le costaría unos minutos más, dada la falta de costumbre. Kazuo se acercó al niño, explicándole cómo recuperar la respiración; lo último que quería era ver al niño sufrir un colapso nervioso o hiperventilación por asustarse. Kakashi, a sabiendas de que los otros estaban pendientes de Naruto, se acercó a Iruka, percibiendo perfectamente la sonrisa socarrona de Genma, pero ignorándola por completo.

Justo en ese momento, Iruka intentó levantarse, sin prestar atención a ese extraño cosquilleo en el fondo del cráneo, tan característico al final de un viaje astral y que tenía al Kantoku atontado durante unos minutos. Las rodillas le fallaron a mitad camino y cayó, más nunca tocó el suelo. Kakashi estaba allí antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

El peliplateado lo acercó a su pecho mientras se arrodillaba con lentitud, de tal modo que Iruka quedara completamente apoyado en él; sus pies a centímetros del suelo. Tan solo quería sostener a Iruka mientras se recuperaba un poco, se dijo Kakashi. No tenía nada que ver con el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, ni con el aroma a sándalo, tinta e incienso que desprendía su cuello. Sin darse cuenta, terminó por acercar su rostro para poder impregnar mejor en su memoria aquel delicioso olor, pero Iruka se inclinó sobre él con cansancio, y Kakashi de pronto se vio a escasos centímetros de un par de ojos dorados semiabiertos que poco a poco iban oscureciéndose. El borde de los iris se fue fragmentando en pequeñas franjas de distintos tonos de castaños, partiendo desde el negro del borde y entremezclándose con las pequeñas motas avellana que iban surgiendo de los reflejos de la luz hasta que el último resto de dorado quedó completamente diluido en un castaño profundo con ciertos reflejos dorados que solo se apreciaban muy de cerca, casi como si Shinwa advirtiera de su presencia en silencio y desde la oscuridad.

Kakashi sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. Ver semejante espectáculo tan de cerca, el preciso instante en el que el espíritu de un dragón abre las puertas del mundo mortal al alma de su maestro para que éste vuelva a recuperar el control de su cuerpo… Kakashi se sintió privilegiado, más aún cuando vio las mejillas de Iruka enrojecer. Y es que el peliplateado no sabría hasta bastante después que ese momento de transcurso entre mundos, cuando el Kantoku todavía posee restos de su Seishin en sus ojos, es el más delicado de todo Kantoku; el preciso instante donde más débil y vulnerable se encuentra, motivo por el cual los Kantoku solo dejaban que sus más allegados les sostuvieran, sabiendo que aquellos que les acogían en sus brazos harían cualquier cosa por protegerlos en su estado de mayor debilidad. Por supuesto, Kakashi tampoco sabría hasta más tarde porqué, de ahí en adelante, Kazuo empezaría a mirarlo con aún mayor recelo, para desmayo de Iruka y risa de sus compañeros.

-Ejem…- carraspeó extrañamente acusador Kazuo. Kakashi, que prácticamente había estado bebiendo de los ojos y el sonrojo de Iruka quien, a pesar de la vergüenza, tampoco podía apartar sus ojos del ninja copia, tanto uno como el otro pegaron un respingo al darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por un avergonzado Yamato, un Asuma y un Genma sonriendo con cara de cabrones en potencia, un Kazuo no demasiado contento y Naruto… bueno, Naruto tenía bastante con que no le entrara ninguna mosca en la boca de semejante bostezo.

-Ah… L-lo siento, debo pesar…- dijo en apenas un susurro Iruka, ya plenamente consciente de la situación.

-No, tranquilo… Caíste, así que… emm…

Y ahí estaba. Genma empezó a reír bajo al ver a esos dos comportarse como dos adolescentes inseguros, aunque no podía negar que era en cierto modo tierno ver a Kakashi comportarse así con alguien. Hacía años que lo conocía y nunca había visto al peliplateado tan… ¿inmerso? en alguien.

Iruka puso los pies sobre el suelo y con ayuda de Kakashi, logró levantarse, pero había pasado mucho tiempo en el mundo espiritual y su cuerpo aún estaba débil. Le temblaron las piernas y Kakashi lo sostuvo del brazo, su otra mano ya dispuesta a enredarse en su cintura en caso de recaída. Pero Kazuo ya había tenido bastante viendo por primera vez cómo a su protegido le ponía la mano encima y le hacía ojitos un pervertido que andaba leyendo porno del malo delante de niños y en medio de un templo; no necesitaba una segunda vez. Por eso cogió a Iruka y lo cargó sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas, se dio la vuelta, tomó a Naruto del cuello de la camiseta y lo maniobró hasta ponérselo bajo el brazo, cargándolo cual barra de pan u domingo, y salió por la puerta con la mayor dignidad que un padre podía mantener en aquella situación.

Quizás fuese por la cara de estupefacción de Kakashi, que mezclaba un poco de temor por la mirada asesina que le lanzó Kazuo mientras le arrebataba a Iruka de los brazos, o por el desencaje en las facciones de Iruka, que lanzó un gritito al verse en el aire, o por la alegre exclamación que lanzó Naruto o quizás por la situación en general, pero de pronto los hombros de Asuma empezaron a temblar y su cara se deformó en semejante gesticulación que pareciera que estuviese a punto de tragarse el cigarrillo cual aspirador.

El colmo fueron los gritos que desde afuera llegaron.

-¿¡Qué diablos te crees que haces!?

-¡Apartarte de un camino de oscura perversión!

-¿¡Pero qué dices, viejo chalado!? ¿¡A caso te has golpeado la cabeza!?

-¡Que me parta un rayo si permito que al hombre que he criado desde niño lo toquetee un sucio pervertido que nada más piensa en verlo con la camisa mojada y el trasero en pompa!

Lo que vino a continuación fue ininteligible para cualquiera en la habitación o del mundo. Al fin y al cabo, Iruka se vio tan avergonzado que empezó a gritar sin ton ni son, haciendo pataleta para poder bajar, así le tuviera que morder la cabeza a su maestro. Por su parte, la sala estaba en completo desconcierto y silencio. Kakashi no podía negar nada de lo que dijo Kazuo, aunque por el momento se limitaba a ver de lejos a Iruka, soñar despierto y aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para excusar su cercanía con el castaño, por no hablar de lo enriquecedor que resultaba cada vez que lograba revolucionar a Iruka con alguna de sus famosas salidas de tono.

-Senpai… dime por favor… por favor dime que no quieres ver a Iruka-sama con, y repito textualmente, "el culo en pompa…"- dijo un inocente y totalmente puro Yamato, completamente rojo hasta las orejas y que no atrevía a mirar a nadie. Y ya. Fue todo. Habían cubierto el cupo del día, y Genma empezó a reír cual desquiciado recién escapado de un sanatorio mental. No mejoró cuando Asuma terminó tragándose el cigarrillo por falta de aire a causa de las sonoras carcajadas. Por su parte, Kakashi creció bajo el imperativo de nunca mentir a quien realmente le preocupas, por lo que decidió evitar tener que responder, y ya de paso evitar una imagen demasiado escandalosa como para que no estuviera ya narrada en alguno de los libros de Jiraiya. Ah, quizás sería bueno revisar su colección…


	7. Capítulo VI

**Notas de la autora:** este iba a ser un capítulo mucho más largo de lo habitual, pero finalmente decidí dejarlo a la altura de uno corriente por cuestiones de la trama. Por eso he tardado tanto en subirlo. Perdonad el retraso, chicos. Espero que lo disfrutéis, aun así! ^^

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

El sonido de sus pasos en el agua inundaba el lugar; el eco de aquel tranquilizador tintineo le acompañó durante todo aquel camino de guijarros que, bajo el agua, le volvía a conducir a través de grandes y viejos cerezos en flor. La tenue luz de los farolillos tradicionales japoneses que flotaban sobre aquél lago lograba hacer de aquél un paisaje acogedor, aunque solitario.

Algo estremeció las aguas. Iruka detuvo sus pasos en seco.

-Sé que estás ahí…- dijo, sin darse la vuelta. A su alrededor, el bosque de cerezos a través del cual se abría paso el camino empedrado se agitó, como si fuera posible que en un lugar como ese se levantara viento. Cuando el aire se hizo demasiado fuerte y los pétalos de sakura amenazaron con metérsele en los ojos, Iruka cerró los ojos, protegiéndose inconscientemente el rostro con los brazos. Cuando sintió que el aire amainaba, se descubrió el rostro y observo con cuidado sus alrededores, pero nada había cambiado.

Presintiendo algo extraño, dirigió su mirada bajo sus pies. Allí, como si el agua no fuera más que un cristal que separaba dos mundos, un par de ojos enormes resaltaban de entre las alargadas sombras que teñían el profundo foso en el que parecía estar escondida la criatura. De pronto, el mundo a su alrededor empezó a moverse, literalmente. Iruka sintió una sensación de mareo asentarse en su estómago mientras el mundo se daba la vuelta hasta ponerse de revés, como si estuviera en una habitación cuyas paredes y suelo giraran hasta intercambiar posiciones. El lago empezó a desintegrarse en pequeñas partículas, que ascendieron cada vez más rápido y finalmente volvieron a unirse, creando columnas de agua que finalmente se situaron frente a Iruka hasta que conformaron la reja de una prisión gigantesca tras la cual se adivinaba la silueta de un ser de dimensiones monstruosas. Ni rastro había ya de los cerezos en flor ni de los farolillos que le habían guiado.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí de nuevo, Kantoku?- preguntó una profunda y poderosa voz. Iruka avanzó varios pasos hacia los barrotes. Puso una mano sobre uno de ellos y, de repente, aquellos grandes ojos volvieron a hacerse presentes, pero esta vez una cólera feroz teñía la mirada animal.- ¡¿Quién crees que eres para osar tocar mi prisión, sacerdote?! ¡No hagas que me arrepienta en mi decisión de dejarte entrar!- Rugió la bestia, haciéndose completamente visible en su magnífica envergadura. La sala se iluminó de una tenue luz rojiza que por fin dejó ver todo a su alrededor, o mejor dicho, nada, porque a excepción de aquella prisión cuyos barrotes estaban forrados de conjuros de protección, ya no había nada más, como si el Kyūbi hubiese perdido el derecho a poder ver algo más que meras barras de metal lo que le quedara deeternidad.

Iruka retrocedió. Respeto y miedo eran dos cosas que era necesario tener cuando se trataba con criaturas así. Orgullo, soberbia, sabiduría, tozudez… Todas ellas eran cualidades que los seres tan antiguos como los Seishin o las criaturas con colas poseían, así como mucho temperamento y poca paciencia en muchas ocasiones. Iruka sabía, además, que se encontraba en una de las zonas más profundas del subconsciente de Naruto; no en vano era la dimensión en la que la prisión del Kyūbi se encontraba. Sabía, también, que no todo el mundo podía acceder a aquella dimensión, y que si estaba allí, era porque el Zorro se lo había permitido, e Iruka no sería tan estúpido como para perder la oportunidad que había estado buscando la última hora y media.

-No era mi intención faltarte al respeto, Kyūbi… Estoy aquí por Naruto…

-¿El mocoso? ¿Y qué podrías tú tener que ver con él? ¿Qué diablos te importa a ti que le ocurra? Solo es un desconocido, una cara más en medio de un mar de gente… Solo es un niño endemoniado…

Iruka sintió aquellas ganas de gritar que no, que no era así, pero eso solo demostraría su estupidez. Sabía que el Kyūbi lo estaba poniendo a prueba, y debía ser más listo; no podía dejarse llevar.

-Para ser un niño endemoniado, primero tendría que tener un demonio en su interior… Te rogaría que no insultes mi inteligencia, Kyūbi. Sé que el Sabio de los seis caminos no enviaría a sus preciadas creaciones al mundo para hacer daño alguno.

-Y, sin embargo, aquí estoy, atrapado en una prisión humana y tan débil que ni siquiera es capaz de mantenerse a sí misma con vida.

Iruka agachó la mirada, avergonzado de pertenecer a esa raza por culpa de la cual criaturas como aquella se veían debilitadas, aprisionadas, temidas y cazadas. Ser un Kantoku le había dado a probar lo mejor y lo peor de cada mundo, y saber cómo se sentía el Zorro y Naruto al mismo tiempo podía ser una ventaja, pero no era una ventaja que Iruka estuviese agradecido de tener.

-No es más que un niño; claro que no sabe cómo controlar nada de lo que le pasa…

-Disculpas su debilidad…

-No, reconozco su derecho a ser débil porque sé que un futuro será fuerte.

-No puedes saber eso.

-Sí puedo, porque cuando miro a Naruto me veo a mí; veo al niño al que le fueron arrebatadas tantas cosas que no sabe cómo manejar la felicidad que le causa el simple hecho de poder cenar acompañado y termina riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo como si estuviera loco.

-Solo estás siendo sentimental, sacerdote.

-¿Acaso es eso algo malo?

El Zorro lo miró como si Iruka fuese el ser bípedo más estúpido que jamás hubiera visto.

-Práctico no es, desde luego.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡¿Desde cuándo son los sentimientos prácticos?! ¡En todo caso son lo más inmensamente molesto que exista!

-¡Eh! ¡A mí no me grites, sacerdotucho!

Ambos se miraron desafiantes durante unos minutos; ninguno queriendo dar su brazo a torcer en su propia tozudez. Finalmente, Iruka se obligó a sí mismo a respirar con profundidad y destensar la rigidez de sus hombros. Suspiró antes de hablar, mirándole a los ojos con determinación.

-Tienes razón; los sentimientos son inútiles. No son más que obstáculos en términos bélicos. Se interponen en nuestro camino y no nos permiten ser imparciales. Pero creo que te equivocas en una cosa… Y es que los sentimientos son lo único que nos mantiene con vida, lo único por lo que merece la pena seguir luchando… Puede que no nos dejen ser completamente objetivos, pero por eso mismo nos permiten ver con mayor claridad toda esa gama de grises que hay entre el blanco y el negro… Es gracias a esos inútiles sentimientos que veo en Naruto un niño pequeño y asustado que, pese a todo, sigue sin perder la esperanza… Es gracias a ellos que me niego a ver en ti al demonio de las nueve colas… No estoy disculpando su debilidad, como tú dices, sino que quiero que dependa de los que estamos a su alrededor como cualquier otro niño de su edad, aunque posea en su interior un ser como tú, del que en cualquier momento puede tomar la fuerza necesaria para vencer a todo aquél que se interponga en su camino… No pienso en Naruto como un soldado; ni en ti como un arma de guerra, así que deja de intentar poner palabras en mi boca porque ni por un segundo pienses que no me he dado cuenta en cómo tratas de ponerme la zancadilla.

El silencio reinó en la estancia, pero Iruka sintió el ambiente destensarse. La mirada del Zorro ya no era crítica; ya no le miraba como si estuviese buscando brechas o defectos… Ahora miraba a Iruka con tranquilidad y claridad, como si por fin viera todas las piezas de un puzle encajar en un conjunto armonioso.

-No sé de qué me hablas…- dijo el Zorro con tranquilidad. Iruka sonrió levemente.

-Te caigo bien…

-¿Qué dices, Kantoku?

-Oh, vamos… Si quisieras echarme ya lo habrías hecho. Y, sin embargo, aquí estamos. Seamos sinceros. Si no quisieras que estuviera aquí, ni siquiera te hubieses presentado, y mucho menos me hubieras estado observando desde lejos la primera vez que vine, cuando logré sacar a Naruto de sus propios recuerdos.

-Tú… humano engreído…- gruñó el Zorro, pero Iruka podía escuchar perfectamente cierto temblor nervioso y avergonzado en las notas de su voz. La sonrisa de Iruka se ensanchó un poco más, pero el Zorro podía ver la felicidad que encerraba aquél ligero movimiento de labios. Había llamado a Iruka engreído, pero la suavidad en aquellos ojos castaños dejaba entrever la diversión que le provocaba al sacerdote su comportamiento casi infantil, una diversión sin maldad, sino más bien un tanto inesperada y nerviosa; estaba claro que Iruka no sabía qué esperar cuando hizo aquél viaje astral, casi como si se hubiera estado preparando mentalmente para cualquier posible desenlace. La criatura suspiró.

Los Kantoku eran los guardianes de las Bestias de colas por excelencia, y el cachorro de Kushina necesitaba alguien que cuidara de él, al fin y al cabo, si tenía que pasar encerrado en aquél crío el tiempo que fuera, por lo menos que fuese con vida. A poder ser, que fuera alguien que no roncara tanto como el mocoso del viejo Hokage; al fin y al cabo, aunque Naruto fuese joven, él se hacía viejo, y a su edad eran necesarias las horas de sueño ininterrumpidas por ese sonido infernal que bien podría despertar a un muerto. El tarado del senbon y el rarito de las caras y la linterna tampoco estaban mal, pero le causaban escalofríos, así que tampoco eran válidos por completo. Y luego estaba la excusa de ser humano que había dejado tras de sí Sakumo Hatake; porque sí, vale, su retoño podría ser muy fuerte y valiente, pero, seamos sinceros, no es el sujeto más estable que uno pueda encontrarse por la calle… El último de los Hisakawa, por tanto, parecía la opción más lógica… Era un Kantoku -lo que ya de por sí le daba puntos, pues poseía el poder necesario para protegerlos tanto a él como al niño si se daban las circunstancias- y seguramente fuese el ser humano más estable que pudiese encontrar en varios kilómetros a la redonda; quizás una de las pocas personas que pudiese entender a Naruto y, por ende, criarlo bien.

El zorro volvió a suspirar; esta vez en voz alta, llamando la atención de Iruka. El joven sacerdote, al ver a la inmensa bestia darse la vuelta para abrigarse en las profundas oscuridades de su celda, se preocupó.

-Solo… Cuídalo… Por favor…- dijo en apenas un susurro aquella voz tan poderosa, ahora casi aterciopelada. Iruka asintió.- Y gracias por… por detenerme…- apenas se escuchó, e Iruka sonrió con tristeza, a sabiendas de que para una criatura tan antigua y orgullosa como el Kyūbi, haberse salido de control era una muestra de debilidad de tal envergadura que no tenía excusa. También sabía que el Zorro era plenamente consciente de que aquello fue fruto de todo el cansancio y dolor que sufría Naruto, por lo que nunca fue cosa suya realmente. Pero un ser como aquél no aceptaría que la responsabilidad de aquel desliz recayera sobre los hombros de Naruto; no, al menos, hasta el día en que considerara a Naruto un igual y, por tanto, le permitiera llevar parte de su carga.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Kyūbi.

El zorro asintió, ya completamente de espaldas y con alargadas sombras cubriéndole el lomo como una capa oscura. A través de la densa oscuridad, Iruka pudo percibir el ligero movimiento de cabeza que la bestia realizó, girándose levemente para mirar a Iruka sobre el hombro y así poder pronunciar las palabras que llevaba sin decir durante siglos sin que la vergüenza y la culpa de haber negado su propio nombre durante tanto tiempo se reflejaran en su rostro para el afortunado oyente.

-Mi nombre es Kurama, no Kyūbi…

.

.

-Así que eso ocurrió…- susurró Kazuo. Iruka asintió.

En cuanto Iruka y Naruto se recuperaron y Kazuo dejó de lado sus instintos paternofiliales, todos se habían reunido en el porche con té y varias raciones de dango que Iruka obligó a su maestro a compartir como disculpa por su reciente comportamiento, porque tanto Iruka como Kazuo sabían que nada le dolía más en el orgullo al viejo sacerdote que tener que compartir uno solo de los dulces de gran calidad que tan celosamente guardaba en su propia habitación, pero ambos sabían que peor llevaría Kazuo el tener que disculparse con Kakashi por llamarle pervertido en toda su cara -«¡ni aunque lo sea!», como bien le gritó Iruka a su maestro- .

Naruto tiró de la manga de Kazuo, buscando respuestas con ojos inquietos.

-Esto significa, Naruto, que el Kyūbi ha aceptado a Iruka como tu guardián… Antiguamente, cuando los Kantoku todavía no necesitábamos escondernos y las bestias como el Zorro de nueve colas todavía no habían sido selladas dentro de personas como tú, los Kantoku éramos los encargados de guardar el lugar de descanso de estas bestias; hasta tal punto que en muchos lugares empezaron a ser consideradas espíritus protectores o deidades y nosotros sus sacerdotes. Después, cuando se descontrolaron debido a la sed de poder humana, las bestias escogían de cada clan Kantoku a su guardián, y solo a este Kantoku le era permitido acceder a la fuerza de la bestia en caso de necesidad… Iruka ha querido hablar con el Kyūbi para que, respetando esta antigua tradición, el Zorro le permitiera ser vuestro guardián. Esto significa que si en algún momento, por el motivo que sea, tu poder vuelve a descontrolarse, Iruka, al haber recibido la bendición del Kyūbi, podrá intervenir con mayor facilidad y rapidez, por ejemplo. Del mismo modo, podría ofrecerte su fuerza espiritual en caso de que te encuentres en un estado muy débil. A través de la aceptación del zorro, Iruka os puede ayudar de muchas formas, Naruto.

Asuma, Yamato, Genma y Kakashi escucharon todo con voracidad. Era tan desconocida la estrecha relación entre las criaturas con colas y los Kantoku que cualquier retazo de información era recibido como la historia más magnífica y descabellada que los cuatro shinobi pudiesen haber escuchado jamás.

-¿Eso significa que nunca me tendré que separar de Iruka?- preguntó Naruto, sin soltar la manga de Kazuo y mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Iruka, que sonrió.

-Mi deber ahora es contigo, Naruto. Y recuerda: su nombre es Kurama.

-Kurama…- repitió el pequeño; el nombre del magnífico ser que habitaba su interior abandonando sus labios en un susurro; la maravilla y la curiosidad por el portador de dicho nombre haciéndose evidente en las mejillas sonrojadas y el brillo en los enormes azules.

.

.

Tenían un problema. Bueno, Kakashi tenía un problema, porque estaba seguro de que el viejo Hokage aceptaría a Iruka nada más ver cómo se entendían él y Naruto, eso por no hablar de las ventajas tácticas que podía ofrecer un Kantoku si finalmente Iruka decidía apostar por convertirse en un activo de la Hoja. Sería Kakashi estúpido si no supiera que, de saberse hasta dónde llegaban las aptitudes bélicas de Iruka, no se planteara la voluntad de cierta parte del Consejo en utilizarlo como un arma, del mismo modo que con todos aquellos que demostraban habilidades especiales en el campo de batalla; no por nada Kakashi se había graduado a tan temprana edad de la Academia ninja, pese a la oposición del propio Sakumo, que su buena sarta de discusiones había mantenido con el Consejo hasta que éste finalmente se salió con la suya.

Pero, dejando de lado la bondad de Sandaime-sama y la voluntad de ciertas alimañas de querer quebrar todo aquello que tocan, Kakashi debía centrarse en su problema.

Hasta el momento había llevado su atracción hacia Iruka bien. Es decir, daba igual lo que sintiera hacia el joven sacerdote; en cuanto se marchara ya no tendría que hacer frente a sus sentimientos, ya que no lo volvería a ver. Pero ¿ahora? Ahora el puñetero Zorro había firmado un contrato de protección con Iruka o algo por el estilo. ¡¿Pero qué diablos estaba mal con ese estúpido zorro?! ¡¿Tanto le costaba tener un poco de consideración con él?! La vida de Kakashi ya era suficientemente complicada con un tarado vestido con mayas demasiado ajustadas como para ser legales retándole a cada minuto y un pasado lo suficientemente traumático como para que esos retos, en lugar de asustarle o molestarle, le parecieran un buen modo de pasar el tiempo de vez en cuando –por no hablar del resto de majaderías que se hacían llamar a sí mismos respetables ninja de la Hoja y que vivían en la misma ciudad que él y el loco de las mayas-. No le hacía falta, además, y para terminar de coronar el montón de mierda mágica que era su vida, tener que hacer frente todos los días a la primera persona que le había hecho volver a sentirse como un ser humano en años. Muchas gracias.

Pero parecía que el universo tenía otros planes para él, sino, no se explica que Kakashi, junto al resto del equipo, estuviesen ayudando en los preparativos del festival con el que Kami-sama no sosu despedía el verano; festival que tendría su pistoletazo de salida tras una ceremonia en el propio templo. Kakashi maldijo su suerte. Para colmo, había tenido que escuchar los lloriqueos y maldiciones de Kazuo, quien, hasta que Naruto no lo dijo en voz alta, ni había caído en la cuenta de que Iruka se tendría que marchar con ellos a Konoha, lo que significaba dejarlo más cerca de Kakashi de lo que a su complejo de padre le gustaba. Y para mejorar las cosas, podía escuchar a Asuma reírse por lo bajo cada vez que Kazuo pasaba cerca de Kakashi y se le quedaba viendo de forma amenazadora, sin moverse del sitio hasta que Iruka lo arrastrara para poder seguir con sus labores. Por supuesto, Kazuo no despegaría su mirada de Kakashi hasta que alguna pared le impidiera seguir con su escalofriante juego.

-¿No tienes cigarros con los que atragantarte, acaso?- le preguntó hastiado por fin, cortando de golpe todo atisbo de risa. Asuma lo miró mal, pero ese sonrojo dejaba ver la vergüenza que le causaba el recuerdo de ese pasaje semanas atrás.

Genma rió gustoso y finalmente todos volvieron a los quehaceres que cada uno tenía asignado. No sería hasta un rato más tarde, cuando Iruka volvería a pasar patio a través hacia la pagoda para coger más cajas de material, que Kakashi, sentado encima de aquella escalerilla mientras trataba de calcular cuántos farolillos de papel harían falta para iluminar el templo desde lo alto, perdió la cuenta. Fue apenas un desliz momentáneo, pero suficiente como para que Genma se diese cuenta.

-Estás jodido, Hatake- le dijo con una sonrisa cizañera de oreja a oreja.

.

.

 _Tan jodido que no es ni siquiera divertido_ , pensaría Kakashi al cabo de unos días, justo antes de que empezara el festival, y recordando a la perfección las palabras de su compañero.

Tras una semana de preparativos, la pequeña ciudad y el templo se habían engalanado por completo. El lugar, ya de por sí un paisaje hermoso en su naturaleza, había quedado espléndido, y aunque Naruto era el único que expresaba con tanto entusiasmo sus ganas por ver toda la ciudad iluminada al fin, lo cierto es que todos estaban un poco deseosos.

Por su parte, Kazuo había querido hacer del festival una bonita despedida para su discípulo. Nunca hubiera pensado que finalmente aquél al que había terminado queriendo como un hijo debería irse para cumplir el cometido que los Kantoku llevaban generaciones sin cumplir, pero no era quién para obligarle a quedarse. Echaría de menos a Iruka, pero así era como debía ser para que el pequeño rubio tuviera una vida pacífica.

Kakashi lo sabía porque tras un día de duro trabajo, Kazuo por fin había revelado dónde guardaba el sake bueno y, mientras Naruto e Iruka caían redondos en la habitación del pequeño, el resto se dedicaba a emborracharse para celebrar el final de tanto trabajo. Al final, solo quedarían en pie el viejo y él. Era un hecho que Kazuo y Kakashi chocaban demasiado y que nunca se llevarían bien del todo, pero Kakashi no pudo evitar que cierto latigazo de simpatía le recorriera al ver el semblante de aquel viejo demonio entristecerse un poco ante la idea de vivir a solas en aquél templo tan grande.

Kakashi suspiró. Nada podía hacerse ya. Naruto necesitaba un guardián Kantoku y Kurama había aceptado a Iruka; no importaban los quebraderos de cabeza que Kakashi pudiera sufrir por tener tan cerca al objeto de sus distracciones ni lo mucho que Kazuo fuera a notar la ausencia de su pupilo.

Trató de no pensar en cómo demonios se las ingeniaría para volver a funcionar como un soldado frío y racional sin miedo a que Iruka viera por fin en él la sanguinaria máquina de matar que en realidad era y saliera corriendo, volviéndolo a dejar solo frente a sus pesadillas, en ese lugar tan frío y oscuro en el que había estado hasta que Iruka apareció.

Los compañeros ayudan, es cierto. Todo aquél que se tache de ser shinobi entiende ese extraño sentimiento que es matar a alguien a sangre fría; la necesidad de proteger a los tuyos y ser leal a tu villa frente a la sensación de haber matado a alguien que seguramente hacía lo mismo que tú por los mismos motivos que tú; la extraña sensación de matar a alguien que no es peor que tú. Pero los amigos, ya sean Anko, Gai, Asuma… Todos tienen sus propios fantasmas y Kakashi comprende perfectamente que los demás estén dispuestos a hacer de ese angustioso lugar en el que viven tus monstruos un poco más acogedor solo hasta cierto punto; porque él también lo ha hecho. Son amigos, son compañeros, darían la vida los unos por los otros, pero todos deben aprender a levantarse por sí mismos y, aunque pedir ayuda no sea un delito, fuera del campo de batalla cada uno debe aprender a lidiar con sus propias sombras.

Pero Iruka no. Iruka era distinto. Había visto en los ojos del joven sacerdote cómo se reconocía a sí mismo en Naruto. Kakashi recordaba a la perfección lo que Asubarai Kankyo les había contado; la trágica historia de los Hisakawa. El propio Iruka le había reconocido que debería haber muerto años atrás junto a su familia. Y, sin embargo, ni una sola noche en las últimas semanas había sufrido Kakashi de sus tan bien conocidos terrores nocturnos.

Era obvio que Iruka no se había repuesto del todo de lo que vivió en su infancia; tampoco se le podía culpar, ciertamente. Pero a pesar de todo, era capaz de velar por el bienestar de Naruto y Kakashi, y eso era lo que más desarmaba al peliplateado.

 _¡Maldita sea, deja de pensar en él, Hatake!_ Se dijo a si mismo Kakashi, que se había quedado pensativo sentado sobre la cama de su habitación al salir del baño. Tomó la toalla que llevaba sobre los hombros y la restregó con fuerza por el cuero cabelludo, intentando secar las hebras albinas a lo bruto en un estúpido intento de reafirmación personal.

Se sacó la toalla con la que se había rodeado la cintura al salir de la tina y se dispuso a ponerse la hakama tradicional que yacía sobre la cama, junto al haori y la camisa blanca de kimono. Kazuo había dicho que si iban a atender al festival, debían hacerlo con propiedad y les había dejado a los cuatro ninjas algunos de sus atuendos civiles.

Ni bien había terminado de abrocharse la cinturilla de la hakama, a punto de tomar la camisola, la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Kakashi, pensando que se trataría de Genma, que llevaba un buen rato ya avisando de lo aburrido que estaba y seguramente ya se hubiera cansado de esperar a que todo el mundo hubiera terminado de vestirse, se giró dispuesto a enviarlo volando por la ventana de una sola llave de judo. ¡El maldito tokubetsu tenía que aprender alguna noción sobre espacio personal, joder!

Pero toda acción quedó congelada cuando, al girarse, se encontró a Iruka que, enfundado en ricas vestiduras blancas y rojas de eminente carácter ceremonial, prácticamente luchaba con un extraño accesorio, muy similar a los palillos enjoyados con los que las geishas recogen sus cabellos. Al parecer, el artefacto se había quedado enredado en las hebras castañas, dolorosamente cerca de la raíz de lo que anteriormente podría haber sido una bonita trenza de complejo entramado.

-Maestro, necesito ayuda…- dijo por fin Iruka, a quien su propio pelo le impedía ver quién tenía delante. Y Kakashi por fin comprendió que no era Iruka buscando excusas para verlo sin camisa, sino el pelo de éste metiéndosele en los ojos e impidiéndole ver que se había metido en el dormitorio contiguo al de su maestro, equivocándose si acaso por una puerta de su destino real.

Oh, Dios, realmente estaba jodido. Sin poder evitar que sus labios dibujaran una pequeña sonrisa por lo estúpido de la situación, se acercó silenciosamente hasta Iruka. Sin mediar palabra, apartó las manos del joven sacerdote de aquél artefacto y con habilidad y parsimonia se dedicó durante unos minutos a acariciar el sedoso cabello bajo la excusa de desenredarlo. Finalmente, Kakashi pudo deshacer el trenzado, las hebras cayeron libres de cualquier prisión y el broche finalmente pudo ser sacado. Iruka soltó un pequeño suspiro al notar que la aguja del pasador dejaba de clavarse en su cuero cabelludo.

Por fin, el castaño levantó la mirada.

-¡¿Ka-Kakashi?!- exclamó sorprendido al verlo a él en lugar de a su maestro. El peliplateado se limitó a sonreír divertido, intentando que Iruka no se diese cuenta de cómo sus ojos se detenían a beber de aquella imagen que ofrecía, con el pelo completamente suelto hasta la cintura, enmarcándole el rostro y suavizando las facciones hasta hacerlo parecer más joven aún.

Pero mejor todavía fue cuando el sonrojo escaló las mejillas del más joven al notar el estado de semidesnudez de Kakashi. Era simplemente encantador, y Kakashi no pudo evitar que su sonrisa creciera, avergonzando aún más a Iruka cuando este se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierto observando el cuerpo ajeno. Kakashi, pese a esa molesta y chillona voz que se dedicaba a romperle los tímpanos en el fondo de su cerebro y que no dejaba de decirle lo mala idea que era, decidió jugar, y se inclinó sobre Iruka hasta que su aliento chocó contra el oído del castaño.

-¿Acaso te gusta lo que ves, Iruka?- ronroneó. Sintió el cuerpo contrario estremecerse; la voz de Iruka saliendo casi atropellada de su boca, buscando mil excusas que finalmente daban lugar a una serie de sonidos ahogados y completamente avergonzados que ningún sentido tenían, y algo en el interior de Kakashi se removió inquieto, con ganas de seguir tentando su suerte.

-No digas tonterías.- fue capaz de decir por fin Iruka, pero el hecho de que se apartara de Kakashi varios pasos daba a entender todo lo contrario. Fue entonces cuando Iruka por fin cayó en la cuenta.

-K-kakashi…- dijo casi anonadado.

-¿Sí?- Señor, era tan, pero tan divertido verlas reaccione de Iruka.

-Tu rostro…- susurró Iruka casi sin creer lo que estaba viendo. A Kakashi se le congeló la sonrisa. Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro para asegurarse de que no era lo que creía que podía ser.

-Mierda…- susurró mientras cubría con una de sus grandes manos la parte inferior de su rostro mientras sus ojos le devolvían a Iruka aquella mirada incrédula con la que lo miraban los ojos castaños.

Y así se lanzaba por la borda años de esfuerzo consumado por conservar su rostro oculto del mundo. Cuando Iruka por fin reaccionó, se dio la vuelta completamente avergonzado.

-Lo siento mucho. No era mi intención pisotear tu intimidad, de verdad. Yo…

-Está bien, Iruka, no te preocupes. Ha sido desliz mío, no tuyo.- le dijo, pero Iruka seguía dándole la espalda. Kakashi suspiró. Ya ni caso tenía, así que dejó caer la mano que cubría su rostro y, tras avanzar el par de pasos que lo separaban de Iruka, la posó sobre uno de los hombros de Iruka.

Iruka se tensó bajo el peso de su mano, pero no dijo nada.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que no es culpa tuya que cuando estás a mi alrededor, yo sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para bajar tanto la guardia…

Iruka se sonrojó furiosamente. ¿Acaso aquél albino tanto se aburría que necesitaba jugar con él a cada rato? Y él tan tonto que se dejaba hacer, y la única excusa que tenía era que simplemente tenía debilidad por Kakashi. «Sí, claro», mencionó una voz en su cabeza, pero Iruka la aplastó antes de que siguiera razonando y haciéndole la vida más complicada.

Tampoco ayudaba que Kakashi estuviera tan cerca de él que Iruka pudiera sentir el calor irradiando de aquél magnífico cuerpo; lo suficiente como para que, si Iruka se inclinase hacia atrás, su espalda chocara contra ese fuerte pecho enmarcado con hombros anchos. ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Pero en qué andaba pensando?! Si bien es cierto que todos los miembros del escuadrón eran bien parecidos, Kakashi le llamó la atención desde el principio, quizás por aquél pelo tan extraño, pero Iruka creía estar seguro que su atracción empezó en cuanto vio los primeros signos de buen liderazgo que Hatake dejaba entrever. Entonces, ya de buenas a primeras, el peliplateado le había resultado extraño y atrayente, interesante, pero desde del episodio del baño, Iruka, además, era más que consciente de lo tremendamente atractivo que era Kakashi.

A sus 21 años, Iruka no había conocido otra vida que no fuese la del monje, lo que suponía que no había cabida para amoríos o sensualidad. Pudiera ser que algunos hombres y mujeres de la ciudad trataran de coquetear con él, pero eran cosas que podía manejar; al fin y al cabo vestir el hábito le daba cierto nivel de respeto. Por otra parte, Kazuo había cosechado a lo largo de los años su propio club de fans, así que Iruka había crecido viendo a Kazuo declinar cualquier oferta sentimental o incluso sexual por muy tímida y/o educada que fuera. Desde joven, había aprendido cómo lidiar con aquellos que buscaban en él algo más que consejo espiritual, olvidándose por completo del hábito que vestía Iruka.

Sin embargo, Iruka jamás había tenido que enfrentarse a un sentimiento que no fuera el de la propia vergüenza por verse en una situación así. Ahora, con Kakashi, sentía que cada conversación era un continuo tira y afloja en el que Kakashi trataba de picarle con insinuaciones y él se defendía como podía, ya fuese plantando cara o haciéndose el tonto hasta que pudiera ver una retirada digna que no le dejara en entredicho a pesar del claro sonrojo que nunca fallaba en socorrer sus mejillas.

Y, a pesar del mejunje de nerviosa emociones que le causaba ese estúpido jonin, a pesar de lo tremendamente molesto que pudiese llegar a ser y de que fuera por ahí leyendo porno como si nada, Iruka no podía evitar creer pensar en que Kakashi pensara en él de una forma un tanto especial, similar quizás a la misma forma en la que el propio Iruka pensaba en él. Pero ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo, si alguna vez había sentido los ojos de Kakashi sobre él? Y cosas como ayudarle a cargar rollos de un lado a otro o que le cogiera en brazos cuando estuviera demasiado débil y le mirara directamente a los ojos durante el estado de mayor vulnerabilidad de su alma o que le desenredara el maldito pelo no estaban siendo de ayuda, tampoco. Agh.

 _Agh, en efecto_ , susurró la voz de Shinwa.

 _Cállate_ , le dijo Iruka. No tenía tiempo para conversaciones mentales en ese instante.

-¿Iruka?- preguntó Kakashi, que se extrañó frente al completo silencio del otro. Iruka suspiró.

-¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de ir por ahí flirteando con la gente.- le advirtió finalmente.

-¿Por? ¿Acaso temes que lo haga con más gente?- retrucó el peliplateado, dejando escapar una pequeña risa. Iruka puso los ojos en blanco, dándose la vuelta por fin. Quedó a tan pocos centímetros del rostro descubierto de Kakashi que tuvo ganas de volver a girarse y sonrojarse tranquilamente de espaldas al otro, pero vio la sonrisa e Kakashi ensancharse, casi como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, y una buena dosis de orgullo le prohibió largarse con el rabo entre las piernas.

Iruka se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo que no le importaba para nada tener ese bonito pecho a tan solo diez centímetros de distancia. Alzó la barbilla con tono desafiante y no permitió que la voz le temblara. Dos podían jugar a ese juego.

-No sé… ¿Lo haces?

Oh, dulce venganza. El rostro de Kakashi no tuvo precio. Habitualmente, Iruka trataría de escapar de la situación con la mayor presteza, así que el jonin ni siquiera se había planteado esa posibilidad. Pero poco le duró el desconcierto. La promesa de una buena conversación llena de ironía y dobles sentidos suponía demasiado jugosa como para dejarla escapar, y menos con Iruka que, dado toda la magia que lograba obrar en el interior de Kakashi, prometía llegar a ser un gran y brillante compañero de juegos.

La sonrisa de Kakashi se ensanchó con cierto atisbo de maldad y diversión a partes iguales. E Iruka no pudo evitar pensar en que, de no llevar la máscara, Kakashi tendría muchos problemas con hombres y mujeres por igual. Es decir, no era como si fuese la cara más hermosa que Iruka hubiese visto jamás. Kakashi era guapo, sí, pero nada del otro mundo: nariz recta, pómulos altos, mandíbula fuerte, labios un tanto delgados y más bien pálidos y un exótico lunar bajo estos. Era un conjunto armonioso y claramente atractivo, pero lo que le hacía increíblemente irresistible era esa sonrisa.

Hasta el momento Iruka había tenido que leer en el único ojo visible del ninja todo aquello que Kakashi se negara a decir con palabras. Pero estaba bien, Iruka estaba acostumbrado a leer el lenguaje corporal de la gente; al fin y al cabo, se había pasado la vida tratando de esquivar al gobierno del País del Agua, y Kakashi podía ser bueno tratando de esconder sus emociones, pero Iruka era simplemente demasiado bueno.

Por tanto, ver las facciones de Kakashi en pleno vorágine de perversa diversión era todo un espectáculo para los ojos.

-Iruka, ¿me tomas por un cualquiera?

-¿Y quién me garantiza que no lo seas? Vas por ahí diciendo cosas encantadoras, pero bien podrías estar teniendo un escarceo amoroso con Asuma y yo sin enterarme…

Definitivamente, se dijo Kakashi, Iruka era un buen compañero de juegos. Por su parte, el joven sacerdote no puedo evitar sonreír levemente al escuchar la carcajada del mayor. Aquél era un sonido profundo y agradable.


	8. Capítulo VII: sombras desde el cielo (1)

**NOTAS:**

¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, pero como ya habréis adivinado: ¡se acabó el hiatus! (que ya era hora). Como sea, este capítulo es la primera parte de dos, y, como se me ha dejado saber en una encuesta que hice en mi página de Facebook, he dejado las distintas canciones que más me han inspirado a cada trama del capítulo. Yo uso Spotify, pero entiendo que no todo el mundo, por eso no os preocupéis, ya que he buscado la música en Youtube y en cada parte en la que debería ir X canción está el nombre de la misma y su URL en Youtube. Si queréis escuchar esa música tipo "ambiental" mientras leéis, sois más que bienvenidos! En fin, espero que os guste~

.

.

 **Capítulo VII: sombras desde el cielo (Parte 1)**

.

.

 **As The Lights Fade Away - The Echelon Effect: watch?v=5bk4KYGPLZI**

.

.

Las luces de colores inundaron el cielo de Kamisama no Sosu como estrellas fugaces que nacían de la tierra para explotar entre la oscuridad de la bóveda celeste.

La noche había sido simplemente perfecta; todos se lo habían pasado a lo grande. Antes que nada, la gente que había ido al festival se reunió frente al templo para atender al pequeño ritual que los dos sacerdotes de Kamisama no sosu realizaban cada año, con el que se imploraba buena suerte y la protección de los dioses. Una vez terminado, la diversión empezó. Comida, bailes, juegos… Y finalmente, los tan ansiados fuegos artificiales. Naruto terminó convenciendo a Kazuo de que le llevara a ese sitio secreto que le había mencionado un día Iruka, desde el cual los fuegos se veían tan cerca que parecía que podías tocarlos… Y el viejo no supo decir que no. Tenzo y Asuma, como niños pequeños, también quisieron verlo y, aunque haciéndose los adultos que "solo iban a supervisar", no podían esconder las pequeñas sonrisas que se les escapaban. Genma, por su parte, se perdió entre la multitud con una chica y un chico (aparentemente gemelos) colgados de cada brazo.

Kakashi no pudo evitar pensar que llevaban demasiado tiempo sirviendo como máquinas de guerra; solo así se explicaba las ganas de tres fuertes y reconocidos jonin de pasárselo bien en un mero festival. Cuatro, si se contaba a sí mismo, lo cual debía hacer.

Sonrió un poco nostálgico. Sí, se habían ganado ese remanso de paz que había simbolizado para ellos Kamisama no Sosu. Se lo habían ganado a pulso… A su lado, Iruka veía embelesado los cohetes estrellarse contra el cielo. Kakashi sonrió levemente; últimamente no podía evitar hacerlo, mucho menos en presencia de Iruka.

―No has ido con Kazuo y los demás…― le dijo a modo de pregunta y en voz baja Kakashi, como temiendo romper el momento. Iruka no contestó en seguida, y Kakashi, pensando que no le había escuchado, decidió dejarlo correr, contentándose con sentir ese extraño cosquilleo que le calentaba el estómago, simplemente por ver el perfil de Iruka, tan sereno, bañado en luces de colores, como una preciosa vidriera.

―Tú tampoco…

.

.

 **In the clouds, by Atron: watch?v=ACE7JC832uQ**

.

.

Kakashi se sobresaltó un poco ante el extraño tono de la voz de Iruka. Se giró a mirarlo de nuevo. Iruka le devolvía la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa. A Kakashi se le atragantó algo en la garganta. Podía escuchar el "¿por qué?" implícito en aquella oración. De pronto, como si Iruka se hubiera dado cuenta de que acababa de ser demasiado atrevido, agachó la mirada momentáneamente, solo para volver a fijarla en el espectáculo de luces y colores.

―Solo he creído que desde aquí se vería igual de bien…― musitó finalmente Iruka, al cabo de un rato.

Kakashi lo vio mirarle de reojo con cierta timidez y, a pesar de saber que estaba pisando terreno pantanoso, de que dejarse llevar por lo que sentía por Iruka no era una apuesta inteligente, ni aunque fuera momentáneamente… Lo hizo. Kakashi se deslizó con suavidad sobre la pequeña valla sobre la que estaban ambos inclinados. Ni se molestó en sacar las manos del interior de las mangas del haori, casi como queriendo dejar ver una postura casual y despreocupada. Se limitó a sentarse junto al castaño, lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus brazos se rozaran.

―Yo también…― le dijo en un susurro, aprovechando la cercanía casi íntima.

Iruka se sorprendió, lo pudo ver en sus ojos, que se agrandaron levemente. Pero debieron parecerle demasiado encantadoras las acciones de Kakashi, porque terminó sonriendo de forma divertida, a la vez que enternecida.

―Cuidado, Kakashi, si coqueteas así conmigo, Asuma podría ponerse celoso…

Ah, y ahí estaba ese delicioso tira y afloja.

―Oh, bueno, qué se le va a hacer…

Ni se dieron cuenta de que entre pequeñas bromas sus rostros se habían acercado a peligrosos centímetros el uno del otro. No hasta que levantaron la mirada y se encontraron a escasos milímetros. Ónice reflejado en ámbar viejo, con tonalidades añiles y violetas que explotaban más allá tiñendo las pupilas de ambos. Iruka dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro y se relamió los labios secos por el incipiente frío del otoño. Y Kakashi se acercó aún más. Quería ver de cerca cómo eran aquellos labios, tan de cerca que pudiera dibujar los pequeños surcos que se dibujaban sobre la carnosa superficie. Iruka se estremeció, y casi temblando de anticipación, empezó a cerrar los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba, tan solo sentía, temblaba y latía…

Kakashi pasó un brazo por detrás de Iruka y, apoyando su mano en la barandilla, cerró el poco espacio que todavía quedaba entre ellos, como en un ligero pero íntimo abrazo con el que bien podría estar tratando de proteger del frío a su amante. Con la otra mano, Kakashi deslizó levemente la máscara de su rostro.

De pronto el frío ya no era tanto y era un poco difícil respirar, como si acabaran de zambullirse en el agua, como si trataran de regular el poco oxígeno que les había dado tiempo a guardar en sus pulmones antes de la abrupta inmersión. Sus pechos prácticamente retumbaban como tambores…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kari Sigurdsson - Dark Frontier: watch?v=bbG4Va-83k0**

.

.

Hasta que un chillido angustioso cruzó el aire como un rayo.

De pronto, todo ruido cesó. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Y tan pronto como se produjo aquél silencio sepulcral, el ruido atronador volvió. Pero ya no era música ni fuegos artificiales lo que sonaba. La muchedumbre se agolpaba en las puertas del templo, ansiosos por salir corriendo en medio de sombras tan veloces que cruzaban el cielo tan veloces como jaguares, bombas de humo y explosiones.

Kakashi e Iruka se separaron de un salto. Se miraron mutuamente sobresaltados, sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo, pero la marea humana amenazaba con engullirlos y arrastrarlos, así que se vieron obligados a saltar para ponerse a salvo sobre un tejado.

Una nueva y pequeña horda de sombras negras cruzó las calles con velocidad, parándose de vez en cuando, y causando gritos de terror entre la gente que trataba de huir ante los asesinos que no dudaban en derramar sangre, pero que pronto seguían su camino, siempre dirigido hacia templo principal.

―Ninjas de Kirigakure… ―musitó Kakashi, que al activar el Sharingan pudo ver con mayor claridad en la noche el símbolo que decoraba las bandanas de aquellos shinobi.

―¡Naruto, maestro!― exclamó Iruka con terror impregnando su voz antes de salir casi volando en busca de sus amigos.

―¡Mierda!...― musitó Kakashi, saliendo detrás del castaño.

Llegaron hasta el claro que había justo detrás del templo. Los ninjas de Kirigakure, raudos como pocas cosas había visto Kakashi en su vida, parecían decididos a ir hacia el templo. Sin embargo, no parecían muy seguros de dónde buscar lo que fuera que estuvieran intentando cazar, porque no paraban de dispersarse y reagruparse. Tan absortos en su área parecían que ni siquiera notaban la presencia de Iruka y Kakashi a varios metros de ellos, avanzando tan rápido como ellos y escondiéndose entre las sombras para no llamar su atención e iniciar una batalla que les obstaculizara el camino hasta sus compañeros.

―Están cazando…― dijo Iruka en un momento dado, justo cuando pararon para evitar cruzarse de frente con varios enemigos. Kakashi eso ya lo sabía, pero ¿cómo podría Iruka…?― Hicieron lo mismo la noche que asesinaron al clan Hisakawa… Varias partidas de ninja irrumpen en un sitio por varios flancos al mismo tiempo, siembran el caos y obligan a la gente a dispersarse en pleno desorden. Continuamente se dispersan para alcanzar al máximo de víctimas posibles, pero siempre se reagrupan para seguir su ruta principal, dirigida siempre hacia el eje central, hacia allí donde saben que puede encontrarse su víctima principal.

Kakashi sintió algo retorcerse en su interior. Cómo un niño tan pequeño como Iruka en aquél momento pudo vivir a algo así y no convertirse en un escombro de ser humano era algo que quedaba completamente fuera del alcance de Kakashi. El albino tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de tocar a Iruka, de acercarlo contra sí, con miedo de que el castaño, al igual que él en muchas ocasiones, se dejara perder entre los recuerdos.

.

.

 **Kari Sigurdsson - Beyond The Horizon: watch?v=XRAGITF39s0 &list=PLI1bSWKizJ-A8SPgZtwqTyA5Lduc9XrSK&index=1**

.

.

Pero entonces una bomba estalló a lo lejos, y de pronto, entre las nubes rojizas que causó la explosión, se alzó un dragón cuyo rugido pareció congelar el tiempo.

Los ojos de Kakashi no daban crédito a lo que veían. Una de las bestias más magníficas que había visto jamás se alzaba orgullosa y desafiante a poco menos de un kilómetro de ellos. Kakashi había visto a Shinwa, los poderosos músculos de una bestia legendaria cubiertos de hermosas escamas de distintos tonos de turquesa engarzados sobre piel gruesa y dura, que se extendía sobre una figura grácil como si toda ella apenas pesara más que una pluma. Pero este dragón era distinto; era pura fuerza bruta, un ser colosal que ningún interés parecía tener en disimular el poder que ejercía sobre la tierra, hasta tal punto, que parecía tener una órbita para él solo. Shiban na Gaku, el Seishin del viejo Kazuo, parecía el mismísimo dios de la guerra. Un verdadero monstruo que, completamente negro, bien podría disfrazarse de humo y oscuridad, si no fuera por esos dos jades que tenía por ojos y que parecían ver a través de las almas de los pobres mortales que habían osado causar molestia en su guardián.

―Maestro…― susurró Iruka con voz temblorosa. Si Kazuo había invocado a Shiban na Gaku significaba que ya no había nada que perder… Que fuera cual fuera el resultado de aquella batalla, si perdían, morían, y si ganaban y salían con vida, serían perseguidos, porque el sangriento Mizukage, de algún modo, había dado con ellos, con dos de los últimos Kantoku. Pero peor aún era que ahora Naruto también sufriría las consecuencias de aquella persecución, así como Kakashi y el resto de ninjas de la hoja deberían batallar una lucha que nunca debería haber sido la suya.

―Pero mira qué tenemos aquí…― dijo estruendosamente una voz a espaldas de ambos ninjas. Kakashi e Iruka se giraron. Allí, de pie frente a ellos, un hombre acompañado de un pelotón se alzaba imponente. Algo en el interior de Kakashi invocó a gritos desesperados su parte ANBU, aquella parte de su ser que mataría a ese hombre en milésimas de segundo y de la forma más fría y rápida posible. Porque había algo en la forma en la que ese hombre pasó de largo la presencia de Kakashi y posó su mirada en Iruka, como si fuese algo que hubiera estado deseando durante mucho tiempo… Algo en los ojos de aquél hombre, tan claros que parecían glaciares, hizo que Kakashi quisiera plantarse entre Iruka y él y partirle el cuello de mil formas diferentes. La forma en la que Iruka se atragantó con su propio aliento al reconocerlo, fue todo lo que Kakashi necesitó para empezar a acumular chakra y activar el sharingan.

―Fujikawa Homura… El asesino del clan Hisakawa…

El asesino de ojos glaciares y rostro marcado por lo que debió ser el zarpazo de un gran animal sonrió de forma torcida.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. Cap VIII: sombras desde el cielo (2)

**NOTAS:**

¡Siento muchihihismo la tardanza, pero aquí está el nuevo capi! A cambio de la espera, prometo acción y sorpresas!

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

 **SOBRAS DESDE EL CIELO (parte 2)**

.

.

―Pero mira qué tenemos aquí…― dijo estruendosamente una voz a espaldas de ambos ninjas. Kakashi e Iruka se giraron. Allí, de pie frente a ellos, un hombre acompañado de un pelotón se alzaba imponente. Algo en el interior de Kakashi invocó a gritos desesperados su parte ANBU, aquella parte de su ser que mataría a ese hombre en milésimas de segundo y de la forma más fría y rápida posible. Porque había algo en la forma en la que ese hombre pasó de largo la presencia de Kakashi y posó su mirada en Iruka, como si fuese algo que hubiera estado deseando durante mucho tiempo… Algo en los ojos de aquél hombre, tan claros que parecían glaciares, hizo que Kakashi quisiera plantarse entre Iruka y él y partirle el cuello de mil formas diferentes. La forma en la que Iruka se atragantó con su propio aliento al reconocerlo, fue todo lo que Kakashi necesitó para empezar a acumular chakra y activar el sharingan.

―Fujikawa Homura… El asesino del clan Hisakawa…

El asesino de ojos glaciares y rostro marcado sonrió de forma torcida.

―Hisakawa Haruka… La última vez que te vi sangrabas bastante… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ni siquiera en el infierno te quisieron?― dijo, con una sonrisa macabra formándose en sus labios. Kakashi no movió ni un músculo, pero los tomoe del sharingan empezaron a girar con velocidad espasmódica.

―Y según recuerdo yo, tu rostro lucía mucho más... ¿entero?― respondió Iruka con una frialdad que sorprendió a Kakashi. Homura miró al castaño con inconmensurable odio.

―Ah… Es cierto que la puta de tu madre y su estúpido Seishin me dejaron un bonito recuerdo de su mísero paso por el mundo… pero no te preocupes, pronto esta cicatriz estará equilibrada… Una débil mujer podrá haberme marcado de por vida, pero yo terminaré de una vez por todas con su estúpido hijo y, ya de paso, con su querido clan… ¿No es maravilloso cómo funciona el destino? Ojo por ojo, chico… Ojo por ojo…―repitió con lentitud, saboreando las palabras con gusto.

Los ojos de Iruka se llenaron de una emoción que Kakashi pensó jamás vería reflejada en aquellos preciosos orbes castaños. El joven sacerdote apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, tan fuerte que las muelas prácticamente rechinaron. Homura sonrió satisfecho.

―Iruka… Solo quiere desequilibrarte… Un enemigo fuera de sí es fácil de vencer… No caigas en su trampa… Mantén la cordura…― escuchó la voz Kakashi, casi como un bálsamo.

―¡Pero mira nada más! Pero si el joven Haruka-sama se ha conseguido un perro… Dime, ¿además de consejero real también es limpiabotas?

―Iruka…― advirtió Kakashi al ver los puños de Iruka apretarse con fuerza.

―Lo sé, maldita sea… Pero…― dijo, desviando momentáneamente su mirada hacia el lado en el que Shiban na Gaku batallaba contra decenas de shinobis junto a una enorme sombra humana que luchaba a destajo y precisión monstruosa a sus pies. Su maestro… Tenían que llegar hasta él…

―Ni lo pienses, alteza…

¿Alteza? Kakashi sacudió aquella palabra de su mente. Aquél no era momento para escuchar los desvaríos de un asesino desquiciado. Iruka tenía razón; debían llegar hasta Kazuo y los demás; debían poner a Naruto a salvo. Kakashi miró con ansiedad a Iruka, que no despegaba sus ojos del asesino; era como si ambos hubieran estado esperando aquella batalla mucho tiempo… Demasiado… Kakashi sintió su corazón constreñirse dolorosamente. Quería sacar de allí a Iruka; tomarlo en brazos y apretarlo fuertemente contra su pecho, destruir a todo aquél que osara acercarse a ellos, buscar a Naruto y llevarlos hasta un lugar seguro donde nunca nadie más pudiera tocarlos.

―Kakashi… ¿Me harías un favor?― preguntó Iruka con voz extraña y un brillo en los ojos.

―¿Qué…?― Kakashi no comprendía nada. Y menos cuando Iruka, de pronto, se giró y, atreviéndose a darle la espalda al enemigo, se acercó a él hasta quedar a apenas milímetros del albino.

―Fuerzas como Homura solo pueden ser vencidas por fuerzas como yo… Debes llegar hasta ellos, debes poner a salvo a Naruto…― susurró el castaño. Kakashi cada vez entendía menos. Viró su mirada hacia el asesino, y este, en lugar de tratar de aprovechar que Iruka le daba la espalda para atacar, se limitó a ver la escena con cierto deje de satisfacción. De hecho, cuando notó la mirada confusa de Kakashi sobre él, tuvo la desfachatez de sonreír cínicamente; como si él supiera algo que Kakashi no.

―¿Iruka…?

―Por eso… Por eso, dile a Naruto que lo siento… Que siento no haber podido mantener mi promesa…

Kakashi lo miró sin comprender… Pero entonces Iruka vertió sus ojos sobre los de Kakashi de tal forma que Kakashi sintió como si el mundo se hubiera puesto del revés y él estuviera cayendo en picado… Nada más importó, sin embargo, cuando Iruka enmarcó su rostro con delicadas manos y posó sus labios sobre los enmascarados del albino. Kakashi se congeló. Su corazón voló fuera de su pecho, y como una mariposa cuyas alas estaban hechas de sueños, batió sus extremidades hasta llegar por encima de las nubes. Cerró los ojos. Olvidó dónde estaba. Quiso bajarse la máscara y disfrutar de aquél contacto con todo su ser.

Las cálidas manos de Iruka viajaron en una suave caricia hasta su pecho, y los brazos de Kakashi por fin cobraron vida. Quisieron envolver a Iruka y estrujarlo hasta sentir el latido de su corazón contra sus tendones. Pero entonces, Iruka se separó, y con los ojos húmedos volvió a pedir perdón. Su voz, sin embargo, no estaba rota; era completamente firme.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Kakashi sintió un gran impacto sobre su pecho que lo mandó volando varios tejados más allá, fuera del círculo de enemigos que se había formado alrededor de ellos dos en cuanto Homura llegó. Kakashi, gracias a su entrenamiento espartano, logró soportar el impacto sobre las tejas y rápidamente se puso en pie. Desde su posición logró ver a Iruka dándose la vuelta nuevamente, encarando una vez más a Homura, que sonrió aún más ampliamente.

Kakashi lo entendió entonces, que Homura solo tenía interés en Iruka; que para él, Kakashi solo era una molestia en su camino y que poco y nada le interesaban los quehaceres de un estúpido ninja de la Hoja con un niño rubio del que aquél asesino quizás no tuviera ni idea de lo que llevaba dentro…

Iruka le estaba dejando el camino libre… Y una parte de Kakashi, la analítica y lógica, lo entendió y agradeció. Porque su misión desde el principio había sido Naruto. Siempre Naruto. Y ya le había fallado demasiadas veces por cuestiones egoístas; no podía fallarle otra vez. Sin embargo, había otra parte… Una que Kakashi creía ya muerta, una que gritaba con voz desgarradora: "Iruka se está sacrificando". Y Kakashi, de pronto, se sintió más humano que nunca, porque se vio obligado a elegir entre las dos mitades en las que, de un tiempo a esta parte, su corazón se había dividido: Naruto e Iruka.

.

.

Iruka se dio la vuelta, aun sintiendo sus dedos bombear por la energía que había utilizado para crear el hechizo que lanzó por los aires a Kakashi.

―Siempre he sabido que eras inteligente, Haruka… pero en serio… ¿Enamorarte?― se burló. Iruka lo miró impasible.

―No espero que un asesino comprenda lo que es el amor… Así que ¿por qué no terminamos de una vez por todas lo que tú no fuiste capaz de acabar años atrás?

―Como quiera su majestad…― susurró con tono lúgubre. Los ojos azul glaciar de Homura se fueron aclarando hasta que, finalmente, quedaron completamente blancos, como si los de un cadáver se tratara. Un círculo de luz blanca se formó a los pies del asesino y, poco a poco, runas esquemáticas se dibujaron sobre la tierra, dejando surcos sobre la misma. El aire se volvió gélido, tanto que era difícil respirar sin sentir agujas en la garganta. El humo de las bombas y los incendios empezó a arremolinarse alrededor de Homura y aquél torbellino negro pronto fue rodeado de rayos de luz blancos que surgían de las runas a sus pies. Cuando el humo se disipó, tras el asesino se encontraba un gigantesco dragón de escamas azules y plateadas que en su día había sido majestuoso, pero que hoy, pese a la fuerza y el portentoso espacio que todavía ejercía, poseía una apariencia cadavérica. El rostro de aquella bestia, una vez bello y lleno de serenidad, hoy solo mantenía la mitad del rostro cubierto de carne y escamas; el resto era puro hueso; una calavera putrefacta. No había cabida para las nobles facciones que antaño habían marcado aquel rostro dragonil; ahora solo era una bestia feroz y sangrienta. Los ojos del dragón se abrieron, y en lugar de preciosos zafiros, Iruka encontró dos orbes blancos y muertos.

Iruka sintió la ira acumularse en su pecho y agarrotar los músculos de su cara. Definitivamente, aquél sería su último día en la Tierra, pero lo haría sabiendo que había acabar por fin con una de las peores plagas de los Seishin y los Kantoku. Si iba a reunirse con su familia, si por fin iba a encontrarse con ellos de nuevo, al menos tendría una historia que contar.

Tomó aire y dejó fluir el chakra. Figuró una puerta en su interior. A través de ella observaban dos orbes dorados que le miraron con incertidumbre y tristeza. Pero Shinwa era demasiado vieja; una de las primeras Seishin, y como tal sabía que Iruka solo era un guardián más, un cuerpo más. Había habido muchos que la albergaron antes que aquél joven; habría otros tantos que vendrían después de él. Y aun así…

Cuando Shinwa volvió a abrir los ojos, lo hizo desde lo alto del firmamento. A varios metros más abajo, justo delante de ella, Iruka se paraba orgulloso mientras a sus pies brillaba un círculo tan dorado como sus ojos o los de Shinwa. Había llegado la hora. Shinwa se despediría aquella misma noche de un joven Kantoku dispuesto a pelear al asesino de su clan, que había robado al legendario Seishin Nadaraku del alma del difunto Hisakawa Ikkaku. Shinwa también ansiaba venganza desde hacía tiempo; Homura había cometido un grave pecado, y debía responder por él. Sin embargo, Shinwa era consciente de que Nadaraku había sido el primer Seishin nacido de la unión entre el Espíritu del Agua y el Espíritu del Aire; Nadaraku era el primero de su estirpe, el primer Seishin de hielo, y como tal no sería una batalla fácil; incluso aunque aquello no fuera más que una sombra de lo que fue aquél legendario dragón en sus días de gloria.

Incluso las leyendas caen, pensó…

.

.

Kakashi vio el espectáculo que frente a sus ojos se desarrollaba. Definitivamente, fuerzas como Homura solo podían vencerse con fuerzas como Iruka… Pero aun así…

Finalmente, se decidió. No podía dejar allí solo a Iruka, y que le partiera un rayo si no sabía que Naruto estaba en buenas manos. ¿Tres ninja de elite de nivel ANBU y un viejo guerrero con malas pulgas y un dragón que bien podría ser el dios de la guerra? Kakashi sonrió. Lástima tenía de los pobres ilusos que creyeran que podrían contra esa unión de fuerzas. Saltó al tejado de abajo y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar.

No era estúpido; sabía que aquella sería una batalla complicada, pero su objetivo no iba a ser Homura, del mismo modo que el de Homura nunca fue Kakashi. Iruka se encargaría de aquél monstruo; Kakashi tenía su propia tarea. Sabía perfectamente que aquellos ninja que acompañaban a Homura no eran meros espectadores, sino que, en caso de fallar Homura, tratarían de acabar ellos con Iruka o, en todo caso, intervendrían en la batalla para dificultarle a Iruka su tarea.

Pobres imbéciles… Morirían de ingenuidad si creían que Hatake Kakashi les iba a permitir acercarse siquiera un centímetro a su amado sacerdote.

Mientras corría entre las sombras, hizo una invocación. De pronto, ocho sombras corrían junto a él, como una manada siguiendo a su alfa.

La masacre comenzó.

.

.

Una gran bola negra chocó contra un escudo dorado. Homura extendió los brazos y aseguró sus pies, hizo fuerza con los hombros e intentó avanzar un paso, tratando de romper la barrera con la que Iruka había detenido el impacto. Iruka no se lo permitió. Mantuvo su eje y los brazos firmemente extendidos tras aquellas filigranas de oro dibujadas en el aire que formaban un gran círculo protector.

Entonces, Iruka manejó la energía hasta que el escudo poco a poco se ablandó, acoplándose a la forma de aquella bala negra y la envolvió. Con un giro brusco y rápido de sus brazos, Iruka obligó a la bala a girar y la lanzó de vuelta a Homura, que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque. Nadaraku se interpuso y recibió el golpe por su ilegítimo amo; era su naturaleza como Seishin, proteger a su guardián.

Iruka contuvo el aliento. Nadaraku emitió un rugido de dolor, pero entonces se levantó por completo sobre el aire en toda su envergadura, y como si de un meteorito se tratara, Iruka lo vio cernirse sobre ellos.

No muy lejos de allí, Bull arrancó la cabeza de un ninja de la Niebla mientras Kakashi esquivaba dos ataques simultáneos con un salto y aprovechaba la caída para atravesar el corazón de uno de aquellos dos estorbos con un chidori. Más allá, tres de sus clones acababan con la vida de cuatro shinobis mientras el resto de la manada se lanzaba cual jauría de sombras sobre el resto de enemigos.

―Kakashi…― susurró casi sin voz Pakkun, completamente boquiabierto mientras miraba al cielo nocturno. Kakashi volvió la mirada hacia el negro firmamento justo a tiempo para ver la colisión de los dos dragones. La fuerza del golpe fue tal que el impacto hizo temblar la tierra y Kakashi se vio obligado a agacharse para no caer estrepitosamente. No tardó en tener que saltar sobre otro tejado, siendo que la casa en cuyo tejado había estado luchando quedó completamente derruida por el momentáneo sismo.

No tuvo mucho más tiempo para entretenerse, pero le dio tiempo de localizar visualmente a Iruka. Ahora que había cambiado de posición y había eliminado a un tercio del enemigo, pudo divisar a Iruka, y por un momento el aire le faltó.

Antes, una parte de sí mismo había querido proteger a Iruka y llevárselo de allí. _Todavía_ quería. Pero ahora había otra parte… Esta otra miraba con admiración el espectáculo de fuerza descomunal, belleza inaudita, que frente a ella se desarrollaba. Iruka bloqueaba los ataques de Homura con velocidad, contraatacando, esquivando; a veces lanzándose el uno contra el otro y chocando con la suficiente fuerza como para levantar una ola de energía que levantaba el viento alrededor del círculo de batalla que parecía haberse establecido alrededor de los dos Kantoku. Y Kakashi no podía evitar ver la belleza en aquellos ojos dorados y fieros, en aquél cabello largo y suelto, completamente enredado, que ondeaba como una oscura bandera tras cada ágil y poderoso movimiento de aquél esbelto cuerpo. Veía con fascinación cada chispa de luz que aquellos dedos invocaban justo un segundo antes de formar runas en el aire y lanzar un hechizo.

―¡Céntrate, chico! Podrás pedirle en matrimonio cuando salgamos de este infierno…― gruñó Pakkun. Kakashi sonrió.

―¡Formación!― ordenó. Y al momento, otros siete perros, todos magullados, pero espléndidos, formaron alrededor de Kakashi y de Pakkun.― ¡Atacad!― gritó. A continuación, una sucesión de movimientos perfectamente ejecutados terminó por acabar con otros ocho enemigos.

.

.

Kazuo miró a su alrededor; aquello era una carnicería. Civiles, ninjas de la Niebla… Buscó con la mirada hasta localizar a todos y cada uno los de la Hoja. Asuma y Tenzo se encontraban luchando brutalmente contra seis enemigos cada uno y, aunque eran fuertes y lograban acabar con ellos con relativa rapidez, no tardaba en llegar otro ninja que ocupara el lugar del recién asesinado. Incluso aunque Shiban na Gaku lograra matar a varios de un solo golpe… Simplemente eran demasiados.

Shiban na Gaku se removió al recibir el fuerte impacto de un jutsu enemigo, pero no retrocedió. Kazuo sabía que el antiguo ser hacía tiempo que habría alzado el vuelo para cernirse sobre el campo de batalla cual demonio del Averno y acabar con todo hacía bastante, pero tenía algo importante que proteger… A cualquiera le extrañaría ver a un dragón en plena batalla asentado sobre el suelo, enrollado sobre su propio eje y sin moverse más de lo necesario… A menos que supieras que dentro de ese muro formado por su cola, Shiban na Gaku escondía a un pequeño y asustado Sol, en todo momento custodiado por Shiranui Genma, que mataba sin previo aviso a todo aquél que osaba acercarse al poderoso dragón por la espalda.

Aquello nunca iba a terminar, comprendió de pronto Kazuo.

Giró la mirada hacia el oeste. Tan solo varios kilómetros más allá, Shinwa y Nadaraku volvían a estrellarse el uno contra el otro. Unos metros más abajo, Iruka luchaba contra Homura sin darle un respiro, golpe tras golpe, sin detenerse. Kakashi y sus ninken luchaban cual horda de demonios contra el séquito del asesino Hisakawa.

No… Aquello debía acabar. Sabía lo que pretendía Iruka; siempre había sido capaz de ver a través de aquella fachada de amabilidad. Sabía que a pesar de su bondad natural, Iruka estaba profundamente herido, que una parte de su alma clamaba por venganza, por justicia. Pero aquél era su alumno, a quien había llegado a amar como a un hijo, y él era un viejo guerrero que ya no tenía nada más que enseñar.

Miró nuevamente a Iruka. Tan de lejos y podía ver como aquellos rayos de oro partían la oscuridad de la noche en dos, ahogándola en cada ataque de luz cegadora, como un faro en medio de la tempestad, como el Sol.

No… ya no tenía nada más que enseñar…

Los ojos de Kazuo, ya teñidos de un rojo infernal, se oscurecieron hasta que las pupilas de sus ojos se difuminaron por completo. Genma, Asuma, Yamato y Kakashi, de pronto, escucharon la voz del viejo guerrero en sus cabezas.

―Sacad a Naruto de aquí. Dirigíos hacia Kakashi y ayudadle a terminar con el séquito de Homura. Dadle a Iruka unos minutos. Si para entonces no ha logrado terminar con Homura, sacadlo de ahí a como dé lugar. Esos minutos es el tiempo que necesito para realizar un Meikaku no mahō, un jutsu lo suficientemente poderoso como para matar a gran parte del enemigo de un solo golpe, pero…

―Pero si nos quedamos cerca, la onda expansiva nos alcanzará a todos…― susurró Asuma mientras esquivaba un ataque.

―Exacto. Ahora… ¡Marchaos!

Así lo hicieron. Genma tomó a Naruto entre sus brazos y saltó sobre la poderosa cola de Shiban na Gaku. Dirigió una última mirada a aquella magnifica bestia, que le devolvió el gesto. Genma se sintió sobrecogido. Entre el polvo y el humo, decidió pararse, y con Naruto aferrándose a su cuello con ojos aterrorizados, el ninja hizo una reverencia frente al dragón.

Genma no lo vio, pero Naruto sí; Naruto vio a aquél draco de armadura negra alzar la cabeza orgulloso, como un dios magnífico a punto de morir en batalla.

―¡SHIBAN!― gritó al viento con voz rota mientras Genma saltaba hacia el primer tejado, raudo como el sonido. A sus flancos, Asuma y Yamato formaron rápidamente, rechazando cualquier ataque enemigo con impactante velocidad.

Llegaron hasta Kakashi. Los tres shinobis luchando espalda contra espalda rodeados por los ocho ninken, y Genma y Naruto en el centro, siempre protegidos. Entre todos, no tardaron en hacer caer al resto del séquito de Homura. Los cinco alzaron la vista al cielo.

Las embestidas entre Shinwa y Nadaraku eran cada vez más poderosas. Tanto, que ya pocos edificios quedaban en pie. Asuma miró en dirección al templo. Los continuos sismos habían terminado por abrir brechas en el suelo tan profundas que el antiguo edificio se encontraba completamente reducido a escombros y medio enterrado.

Kakashi buscó a Iruka con la mirada. Aunque cansado, el joven Kantoku lograba mantener el ritmo de la pelea, que cada vez era más brutal.

El viejo Kazuo había dicho unos minutos. No era muy concreto, desde luego; pero Kakashi empezaba a ponerse ansioso. Por como había hablado el sacerdote principal, aquel iba a ser un jutsu que ninguno de los allí presentes quería presenciar en primera persona.

Un ataque de Homura lanzó por el aire a Iruka, que rodó a pocos metros de los jounin. Kakashi hizo un ademán de acercarse, dispuesto a terminar él mismo con ese bastardo.

―¡Ni un solo paso más, Kakashi!― le advirtió Iruka mientras se volvía a poner el pie. Kakashi observó todas sus heridas, sintió el poderoso chakra que de él emanaba… Por un momento lo visualizó con una bandana de Konoha sobre la frente, como uno de los portadores de la Voluntad del fuego…

―¡Debemos irnos!―le respondió.

―¡Pues marchaos! ¡Esta nunca fue vuestra batalla, de todos modos!― le dijo al albino mientras volvía a acumular energía en la palma de su mano derecha. Con la izquierda hizo una serie de signos y, tras varios gestos rituales, un enorme círculo se formó frente a Iruka. Entonces, un poderoso haz de luz salió disparado en dirección al asesino. Homura contraatacó con un hechizo idéntico y ambas fuerzas embistieron entre sí, casi con la misma fuerza que los dragones que luchaban entre ellos sobre sus cabezas. El impacto fue suficiente para hacer retroceder a Iruka, pese a que el castaño mantuvo los pies firmemente clavados en el suelo.

Un sólido cuerpo fue el que lo hizo frenar y mantener su posición por fin.

―¿No te das cuenta, Iruka? Esta es una lucha demasiado importante, demasiado difícil… No puedes pretender vencerla en una sola jugada. No puedes vencerla tú solo. Y créeme, no la lucharás solo… ¡Déjalo, Iruka, que viva unos días más sabiendo que de nuevo no pudo vencerte!― le dijo Kakashi mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no dejarse arrastrar por la fuerza del contraataque de Homura.

Iruka apretó los dientes e invocó toda la energía que le quedaba. Solo un poco más… Sus ojos se volvieron de un dorado tan brillante que Kakashi pensó que bien podrían estar albergando el Sol. Entonces, el circulo a través del cual salía disparado el ataque de Iruka, se vio reforzado por una serie de otros tantos círculos concéntricos al inicial y una serie de runas comenzaron a dibujarse a su alrededor. El ataque de Iruka se intensificó tanto que Kakashi, esta vez, tuvo que aferrar sus pies al suelo con chakra, ya no por la fuerza que ejercía Homura, sino por el propio poder que Iruka estaba despidiendo despiadadamente.

―¡Maldita sea, Iruka!

―Solo un poco…más…― jadeó el castaño, al borde del desmayo por la cantidad de energía empleada durante la batalla.

Kakashi decidió que ya había tenido bastante. Con una seña, ordenó a los ninken atacar. Lo malo de estar tan centrado en un solo oponente, tan obsesionado con él, y utilizando ataques tan poderosos y extenuantes, se dijo Kakashi, es que no tenías tiempo de centrar tu atención en nada más.

En unos segundos, Homura vio sus extremidades completamente paralizadas por ocho poderosas mandíbulas cuyos colmillos desgarraron la carne hasta incrustarse en el hueso. Desde el cielo se escuchó un alarido de dolor. Nadaraku sentía como suyo el dolor de su amo. Ahora que Homura tenía al menos un brazo roto y no podía moverse, su ataque se vio interrumpido, y el de Iruka logró por fin seguir su curso.

Pudo haberlo matado allí mismo, pudo haber terminado con todo… Pero sintió a Kakashi estremecerse tras él, temblar por una fracción de segundo. Y entonces despertó del fragor de la batalla; abrió los ojos y vio los ocho canes que, nobles y leales, esperaban dignamente morir en el cumplimiento de su deber. Y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer… Estaba a punto de convertirse en alguien como Homura, alguien dispuesto a pasar por encima de todo y de todos con tal de conseguir sus objetivos.

Iruka dejó caer los brazos a sus lados, deshaciendo la seña que mantenía activado el hechizo, y el haz de luz dorado se desintegró apenas unos centímetros antes de impactar contra Homura y los ninken. Kakashi sintió sus rodillas temblar ante la fuerza que durante varios minutos había estado proyectando contra el suelo para poder mantenerse firme junto a Iruka. Pese a todo, logró mantenerse en pie y sostener el peso de Iruka contra su cuerpo.

El castaño se giró a mirarlo con ojos horrorizados y llenos de culpa, y Kakashi sintió que el pecho se le hinchaba de orgullo. Iruka había elegido a ocho perros que no significaban nada para él, pero todo para Kakashi, por encima de su venganza personal; lo había elegido a él por encima del asesino de su familia.

Kakashi apoyó su frente en la cabeza de Iruka y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Tras dos respiraciones, volvió a levantar la cabeza y, con mirada firme, habló.

―Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ahora.

Sin más dilación, dio una orden a Pakkun desde la distancia e hizo una seña. El líder de la manada asintió y, al segundo, los ocho perros aseveraron la presión de sus mordidas sobre Homura, que terminó de rodillas al sentir varios huesos quebrarse ante la potencia. El asesino trató de deshacerse de los perros, pero Bull, que estaba sobre su espalda y mantenía sus colmillos demasiado cerca de la yugular, era demasiado pesado y no le permitía moverse. Los ocho perros sabían que podrían soltarle y matarlo, pero nunca se habían enfrentado a algo como ese Homura y, por tanto, no sabían de lo que era capaz. Se conformarían, por tanto, de incapacitalo.

Iruka y Kakashi se reunieron con el resto del equipo y empezaron a correr hacia la salida de la ciudad. Mientras corrían, Iruka empezó palidecer y a relentizar su paso. Una nueva onda de poder resquebrajó el suelo de la isla. Shinwa rugió de dolor desde lo alto de las nubes. Iruka cayó de rodillas con gesto doloroso.

―¡Iruka!― exclamó Kakashi, arrodillándose junto a él.

―¡Necesita deshacer el hechizo que mantiene a Shinwa presente en este plano astral!― comprendió Yamato― O a este paso… ¡Ha perdido demasiado chakra!

Iruka lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, blanco y respirando trabajosamente. Llevó una mano temblorosa hasta el brazo de Kakashi.

―S-si deshago ese hechizo… Nadaraku perderá su única distraccón… ¿Entendéis lo que os digo?

Y tanto que lo entendieron; de golpe y porrazo, además. En cuanto el legendario Nadaraku se viera librado del único ser allí presente que le estaba presentando batalla, ellos serían su siguiente presa, teniendo en cuenta de Shiban na Gaku no había entrado en batalla con él y que Nadaraku parecía demasiado obsesionado con Shinwa como para interesarse en el otro Seishin. Tan enfermo como lo era la obsesión de Homura por Iruka… Sí, no sería de extrañar que Nadaraku, siguiendo sus instintos, pretendiera seguir con la batalla atacando a Iruka… o a todo aquel que se interpusiera entre él y Shinwa, en su defecto.

Los de la Hoja se miraron entre sí y en unos segundos parecieron llegar a un acuerdo no verbal.

―Entonces, solo tenemos que correr más que él, ¿no?― dijo Genma, socarrón. Iruka lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. ¿En serio pretendía ser más rápido que un espíritu de miles de años de antigüedad?

―Hazlo.― le dijo Kakashi. Iruka lo miró aterrorizado.

―No puedo…

―¡Confía en mí por una vez, maldita sea!― ladró Kakashi. E Iruka le complació. Tras un profundo suspiro, sus ojos se cerraron de forma pesada y, de pronto, la presión que hasta el momento había estado gobernando el ambiente, se liberó un poco. Los de la Hoja miraron al cielo; la figura de Shinwa desintegrándose en el aire entre pequeños haces de luz dorada, su estilizado cuerpo de serpiente desdibujándose entre las estrellas opacadas por el humo.

Iruka se dejó caer, completamente exhausto. Kakashi le sujetó fuertemente, observando por segunda vez en su vida aquellos oros viejos desdibujarse en vetas cada vez más oscuras hasta que los ojos de Iruka volvieron a poseer aquél tono de whisky añejo.

A lo lejos, Nadaraku bramó iracundo. Su mirada muerta buscó entre cadáveres, sangre y escombros hasta dar con la vasija humana de la que salía toda esa energía que le había sido ordenado destruir. El gran dragón movió su pesado cuerpo para redirigirlo al grupo de guerreros.

Kakashi tomó a Iruka en brazos y el grupo salió corriendo a máxima potencia.

―¡Iruka!― gritó angustiado Naruto, que veía al joven sacerdote demasiado pálido y casi completamente inerte en los brazos de Kakashi. Iruka sonrió débilmente con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Kakashi, que lo aferró con más fuerza mientras apretaba el paso. Todo iba a estar bien. Todo…

―… ¿Y el maestro?― preguntó Iruka con apenas un hilo de voz, al darse cuenta de la ausencia del sumo sacerdote.

―Nos ha dicho que se encargará de todo…― respondió Yamato.

―¿Qué…? ¿Pero cómo…?

―Maikaku no mahō, lo ha llamado…―dijo sin despegar la vista del camino Asuma.

De pronto, Iruka pareció sacar fuerzas de donde no parecía antes haberlas. Separándose casi peligrosamente del pecho de Kakashi, el joven Kantoku miró con horror a Kakashi.

―¡Eso no es un jutsu! ¡Es un sacrificio!

Y de pronto, el aire se estremeció. Iruka miró por encima del hombro de Kakashi y, más allá del terrible dragón que los perseguía, Iruka vio un sinfín de cadenas rodear a Shiban na Gaku hasta aprisionarle. Un círculo de magia rojo se dibujó sobre la cabeza del dragón. El poderoso rugido del dragón negro fue el único aviso que tuvieron antes de que una ola de oscuridad saliera despedida de forma violenta de aquél circulo carmesí y engullera todo lo que hubiera un par de quilómetros alrededor de Shiban na Gaku, azotando la tierra con tal fuerza que el sismo partió la montaña completamente en dos.

―¡MAESTRO!

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
